


Heaven

by northwest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Insecure Louis, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Polski | Polish, Top Harry, Wolf Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northwest/pseuds/northwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] W świecie, w którym żyje Harry oraz Louis ludziom w dniu ich urodzin przydzielany jest Opiekun. Nie taki zwykły, bo posiadający futro, parę ostrych kłów i ogromną siłę. Louis jest jednym z wybrańców, który takiego Opiekuna posiada… chociaż nie całkiem. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak sprawa nieco się komplikuje kiedy nadchodzą dwudzieste urodziny Harrego. To właśnie w dniu tych urodzin każdy wilk wybiera swoją partnerkę lub partnera z którym spędzi resztę życia, bratnią duszę. W większości przypadków są to ludzie, których są Opiekunami, jednak nie zawsze. Louis czuje, że straci Harrego…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na coś tego typu chodził za mną od zawsze i nigdy nie znalazłam niczego co w pełni by mi odpowiadało, a wyznaję zasadę, że jeżeli czegoś nie ma to po prostu to robię. Siła stwórcza, proszę państwa!  
> Tak mało cudownych rzeczy o wilkach... kocham Larrego w takim wydaniu. Nie wiem czy udało mi się odsać cały nastrój... jednak próbowałam i początek chyba jest okej, gorzej z koncówką, bo dowaliłam tam jakieś refleksyjno-filozoficzne gówno, ale co z tego!  
> Kochani! Zapewne jest pełno błędów... nie literówek, ale normlanie błędów stylistycznych i ze składnią, ale nie poddam się. Ostatnio dostałam 3 z wypracowania i się załamałam. Pomyślałam, że chyba nie potrafię pisać... ale kurde, co mnie to obchodzi. Lubie to robić i możecie mi powiedzieć, że to do bani to nie przestanę dopóki uśmiecham się kończąć coś takiego jak ta historia.  
> I kurczę nie jestem pewna co do końcówki... ale lepiej już nie będzie.

Rozwiana grzywka Louisa przysłaniała mu widok, ale już po chwili czyjaś duża i nienaturalnie ciepła dłoń odsunęła miękkie kosmyki, aby szatyn mógł podziwiać las w całej jego okazałości. Tego dnia wiatr powodował, że wszystkie wysokie drzewa kołysały się na boki tworząc przyjemną dla ucha kompozycję szmerów i dźwięków. Było za zimno, aby móc usłyszeć śpiew ptaków, jednak nie przeszkadzało to w cieszeniu się symfoną wygrywanych przez smagnięcia liści oraz cienkich gałązek o twardą korę pokrywającą pnie drzew. Niska temperatura zmuszała do noszenia coraz grubszych swetrów, skarpetek oraz kurtek, jednak było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, aby spodziewać się śniegu.

\- Jeszcze kilka dni – przemówił głęboki głos tuż obok jego ucha. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Harrego, który trzymał ramiona wokół jego talii ściskając ją lekko. Pomimo wichru i chłodnego powietrza Louisowi wcale nie było zimno.

\- Skąd wiesz? – Uwielbiał to uczucie kiedy gorący oddech chłopaka powodował gęsią skórkę na jego policzku, do którego ten przysuwał swoje usta. Teoretycznie po to, aby pomimo zagłuszającego wiatru Louis zdołał usłyszeć to co mówi. W praktyce pozwalało mu to na zetknięcie swoich warg z przyjemną i miękką w dotyku skórą szatyna. Chociaż oboje znali prawdę żaden się do tego nie przyznawał.

\- Czuję – westchnął, a kolejna porcja ciepła owiała twarz Louisa. Wtulił się mocniej w okryty jedynie bawełnianym swetrem tors chłopaka, na co ten zacieśnił swój uścisk. Niebieskooki uwielbiał to uczucie, nie mogło się one równać z żadnym innym. To w jaki sposób umięśnione ramiona trzymały jego ciało, ciepło które od nich biło i wyrzeźbiona klatka piersiowa Harrego, na której widok często miękły mu kolana – tworzyły coś co przyprawiało Louisa o zawroty głowy. Czuł brązowe loki muskające jego policzek i mimowolnie pragnął wpleść w nie swoje palce. Kochał ich wręcz jedwabistą fakturę. Chociaż kędzierzawy nie używał niczego specjalnego, zwykły szampon – były one w lepszej kondycji niż włosy większości ich koleżanek ze szkoły. Były dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Harry od kilku miesięcy zapuszczał swoje loki, które powoli przestawały je przypominać. To znaczy przez większą ich część pozostawały proste, aby zwijać się jedynie przy końcach. I Louis pokochał to tak samo jak wcześniejszą burzę skręconych kosmyków. Był pewien, że nawet gdyby Styles był łysy – uwielbiałby to.

\- Pora się zbierać – odezwał się Harry patrząc na profil Louisa. Ten jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi. Nie chciał jeszcze jechać, ale wiedział że ściemniało się coraz bardziej, a oni musieli przygotować się jeszcze do sprawdzianu. To znaczy Louis musiał, brunetowi jak zwykle wystarczyło jedynie przeczytanie notatek.

Kierując się w stronę samochodu zielonookiego, Louis rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na łąkę pokrytą lekkim szronem, który błyszczał mieniąc się w świetle zachodzącego już – niestety – słońca. Poczuł jak ktoś, a mianowicie Harry kładzie swoje dłonie na jego biodrach kierując jego kroki w stronę auta.

 Zbliżało się coś czego nie chciał, na co nie był jeszcze przygotowany.

___

Zayn miał świętować swoje urodziny w najbliższą sobotę. Dwudzieste urodziny. Dla niektórych był to kolejny powód do upicia się na domówce, jednak Louis podchodził do tego z wręcz – paniką. To samo działo się z jego oddaną przyjaciółką Perrie. Oboje chodzili podenerwowani i żadne ilości uścisków od Harrego, którymi ten obdarzał mniejszego chłopaka, zwyczajnie nie pomagały. Byli jak chodzące kłębki nerwów w tłumie podekscytowanych nastolatków. Cała szkoła znała Zayna, w więc prawie każdy został zaproszony na imprezę do jego domu.

Perrie, w pierwszej kolejności – oczywiście.

Louis próbował ją pocieszać, jednak zdawało się to mieć marne skutki biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam był w nie lepszym stanie. Wszystko to sprawiało, że byli nie do wytrzymania i mogli liczyć jedynie na swoje towarzystwo, jeżeli nie chcieli doprowadzić kogoś do furii.

\- Nie dam rady, Lou – powiedziała któryś już z kolei raz tego poranka Perrie, która ściskała jego drobną dłoń. Szatyn nie zwracał nawet uwagi na to, że jego ręką z każdą kolejną sekundą staje się coraz bardziej sina.

\- Spokojnie, Peza – jego głos zadrżał, jednak oboje próbowali nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jeżeli oni czegoś nie widzą lub nie słyszą to tego nie ma, prawda? Louis rozejrzał się po holu wypełnionym rozgrzeszanymi młodymi dorosłymi i momentalnie wypuścił ze swoich płuc ciężki oddech. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co blondynka musi przeżywać. No może kilku z nich. Mógł to zliczyć na palcach swoich rąk.

\- Jak mam być spokojna, Lou? To nie będę ja, jestem tego pewna. – Jej oczy załzawiły się i na ten widok serce szatyna ścisnęło się doprowadzając go do niemal takiego samego stanu w jakim była Perrie.

Kiedy budynek wypełnił dźwięk dzwonka ogłaszającego koniec przerwy spojrzeli na siebie wymieniając zbolałe spojrzenia. Louis puścił drżące dłonie swojej przyjaciółki i ucałował jej rozgrzany policzek.

\- Zobaczymy się po szkole? – zapytała próbując się nie rozpłakać.

\- Jasne, kochanie – mruknął wtulając twarz w jej jasne włosy. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak uda mu się wywinąć od spotkania z Harrym oraz urodzin Zayna, jednak nie mógł zostawić dziewczyny samej. A przynajmniej nie w tym dniu.

Oderwał się od jej drobnego ciała i ostatni raz ucałował jej czoło. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i ruszyła w kierunku Sali, w której odbywały się jej lekcje.

 

Później kiedy znajdował się w swoim pokoju, na ostatnim piętrze wysokiego budynku znajdującego się na obrzeżach miasta miał idealny widok na mokrą grzywkę Harrego. Wysoki chłopak stał przed lustrem próbując udawać, że nie widzi gapiącego się na niego Louisa, który leżał na swoim małym łóżku.

Brunet włożył na siebie czarną koszulkę i odwrócił się w stronę niebieskookiego, który tym razem skierował swój wzrok za okno.

\- Nie udawaj, wszystko widziałem – powiedział kierując się w stronę drobnego szatyna – naprawdę nie idziesz?

\- Nie zostawię Perrie.

\- Nawet nie wiemy czy to prawda, może okazać się zupełnie inaczej niż podejrzewacie. – Harry nie chciał dawać Louisowi złudnych nadziei, jednak pragnął poprawić jego humor chociaż odrobinę. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby tak się stało.

\- Każdy widzi w jaki sposób Zayn patrzy na tą małą z pierwszej klasy… - mruknął rozzłoszczony.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jej wybór.

Louis wiedział, a mimo to nie potrafił pozbyć się tej wszechogarniającej go złości, która przepełniała go za każdym razem kiedy w jego pobliżu pojawiała się ta mała zdzira. Czarę goryczy przelewał widok załzawionych oczu Perrie, która nie mogła znieść jej obecności. Niestety nie mogli niczego z tym zrobić, ponieważ ta mała chodziła z nimi do szkoły, a blondynka nie mogła przecież przestać uczęszczać na lekcje. Wszystko pogarszało się z każdym dniem, ponieważ Zayn przestał spełniać swoją rolę w stosunku do Perrie – zamiast tego więcej uwagi kierować zamiast na nią to na swoją nową koleżankę Emmę.

Wcześniej Zayn i Perrie byli niemal nierozłączni. Wszystko robili razem, byli niezwykle podobni do siebie. Lubili te same rzeczy, działali jak naprawdę świetni dobrani kompani. Tworzyli prawdziwą parę przyjaciół, takich na śmierć i życie. Może i momentami pojawiało się między nimi coś romantycznego, jednak Zayn jako ten starszy i bardziej rozsądny próbował temu zapobiegać. Perrie rozumiejąc to nie miała do niego żalu. Oboje wiedzieli w jaki sposób to wszystko działa i nie mieli co do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Wszystko zmieniło się na kilka miesięcy przed urodzinami Zayna kiedy to czarnowłosy chłopak przestał spędzać czas z Perrie zamiast tego poświęcając go swoim kolegom lub Emmie. Zazwyczaj opanowana blondynka przestała radzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Dopadały ją wybuchy płaczu w najmniej oczekiwanych przez nią momentach, drżały jej dłonie i czuła się okropnie. To wszystko działo się, ponieważ wiedziała że traci swojego najbliższego przyjaciela i absolutnie nic nie może z tym zrobić. Gorsze od największego cierpienia jest uczucie bezsilności, a to nie opuszczało jej ani przez chwilę. Louis był tym wszystkim naprawdę zaniepokojony, dlatego postanowił wspierać dziewczynę. Spędzał z nią przerwy w szkole odciągając jej uwagę od Zayna, chociaż nie zawsze mu się to udawało. Próbował zajmować jej myśli, wymyślając coraz to nowe rzeczy które mogliby robić – aby tylko przestała się zamartwiać. Dlatego w sobotę zabrał ją na przejażdżkę rowerami nad jezioro gdzie spędzili całkiem miłe popołudnie. Następnego dnia wybrali się do kina i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie ktoś kto potrzebował towarzystwa Louis równie mocno, co Perrie.

Tym kimś był Harry, który wpatrywał się teraz w leżącego na swoim łóżku – szatyna, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi. Czekoladowe loki opadały na jego blade czoło, na co Louis westchnął z radością. Kochał jego włosy. Wstał więc i podszedł do niego chwytając za najdłuższy kosmyk, który zaczął obracać w swoich drobnych palcach. Ze względu na swój wzrost Harry musiał się nieco pochylić, aby Louis mógł dosięgnąć jego włosów.

\- Może jednak się zdecydujesz? Chciałbym cię mieć przy sobie – niezadowolony głos Harrego wypełnił mały pokoik, w którym się znajdowali.

\- A co z Perrie? Ona nie przekroczy progu jego domu, a nie zostawię jej samej. Nie mógłbym się bawić z myślą, że moja przyjaciółka wypłakuje się w poduszkę – powiedział to mając nadzieję, że Harry tym samym przestanie go przekonywać. Bardzo trudno było mu odmawiać, i Louis cierpiał wręcz fizycznie kiedy musiał to robić. Owszem pochlebiało mu to, że zielonookiemu tak zależy na jego towarzystwie, jednak akurat w tym przypadku pozostawał nieugięty.

\- Nie przekonam cię, choćby nie wiem co, prawda? Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknić. – Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół ciała Louisa unosząc go do góry, tak aby móc pocałować jego czoło. Szatyn prychnął, jednak nie udało mu się zamaskować różowych i gorących rumieńców, które pojawiły się na jego policzkach. Zawsze reagował w ten sposób na wszelkie pieszczoty Harrego, a temu drugiemu absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało. Czułby się źle, gdyby się to nie działo.

Louis posiadał kompleksy związane ze swoim wzrostem i na wszystkie tego typu zachowania podkreślające to reagował złością. Nigdy jednak w stosunku do Harrego. Wewnętrznie, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, podobało mu się to, że kędzierzawy mógł schować go w swoich ramionach i ukryć przed wszystkimi. Lubił to, że kiedy spali Harry dosłownie odcinał go swoim ciałem od świata zewnętrznego. To, że musiał stawać na palcach, aby pocałować jego policzek… jednym słowem uwielbiał Harrego Stylesa.

Kiedy poczuł, że brunet zaczyna się odsuwać jęknął ze złością. Wywołał tym głośny śmiech Harrego, jednak jego dłonie nie wróciły na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Zrezygnowany wrócił na łóżko, na którym siedział wcześniej.

\- Co będziecie robić? – Harry wyglądał na naprawdę ciekawego, chociaż próbował to ukryć.

\- Nie wiem, może obejrzymy jakiś film – mruknął zadowolony widząc zdenerwowanie Harrego. Był pewien, że brunet zamiast imprezować przez cały wieczór będzie zajęty myślami o nim oraz o tym co robi z Perrie.

Po chwili wyższy chłopak pochylił się nad Louisem i po raz ostatni ucałował jego policzek, mrucząc ciche „do zobaczenia”. Po tym wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając szatyna samego.

Kilka minut później w jego domu pojawiła się Perrie, która zaraz po przekroczeniu progu jego pokoju ułożyła się na jego łóżku. Wtuliła głowę w jego klatkę piersiową, a Louis delikatnie głaskał jej długie, jasne włosy uspokajając ją cicho kiedy zaczęła płakać. Sam miał ochotę to zrobić, ale był pewien, że tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej załamałby Perrie. W końcu wykończeniu smutkiem oraz płaczem dziewczyny zasnęli na łóżku szatyna.

Grube gałęzie drzew znajdujących przed domem szatyna uderzały w szybę jego okna. Nie zdołały jednak go zbudzić tak aby mógł zauważyć, że Harry z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy spogląda na Perrie ułożoną w ramionach Louisa. Nie mógł być zazdrosny, a mimo to jego instynkt działał w ten sposób, że nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że niebieskooki przytula kogoś innego niż właśnie jego. Westchnął głośno i zeskoczył z drzewa ruszając w stronę lasu.

___

Następnego dnia było tylko i wyłącznie gorzej. Serce Louisa krajało się na widok cieni pod oczami Perrie oraz jej ogólnie przygnębionej postawy. Nie sądził, że to wszystko będzie wyglądało w ten sposób. Przecież nie powinno tak być, nikt nie powinien cierpieć.

Zjedli śniadanie i żegnając się z równie zmartwioną co Louis – Jay, jego mamą wyszli przed dom. Tam czekał już na nich Harry, który jak zwykle czekał na szatyna, aby móc odwieźć go do szkoły.

\- Jak tam? – mruknął sam nie wiedział czy bardziej do Perrie czy może swojego przyjaciela. Próbował objąć chłopaka, ten jednak kiwając dyskretnie w stronę dziewczyny odsunął się od niego i skierował w stronę miejsca pasażera. Harry wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i także zajął swoje miejsce. Żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało na jego pytanie.

Zazwyczaj samochód wypełniony był narzekaniami Louisa dotyczącymi tego jak bardzo nie lubi szkoły i tym, że się nie wyspał. Harremu bardzo brakowało jego dźwięcznego głosu, jednak rozumiał że szatyn nie jest dziś w nastroju na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Louis natomiast co jakiś czas zerkał w lusterko, sprawdzając stan Perrie. Nie patrzył na nią bezpośrednio, ponieważ nie chciał się jej narzucać. Jeżeli będzie go potrzebowała sama o to poprosi, jak zwykła to robić do tej pory.

\- Jesteśmy – powiedział Harry wyjmując kluczyk ze stacyjki i zerkając w stronę Louisa.

\- Odprowadzę Perrie – mruknął mniejszy wychodząc z auta i kierując się w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się blondynka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i wysiadła od razu chwytając się jego ramienia.

\- Mogę pójść z wami – Jego ton ściskał serce Louisa, jednak pokręcił on głową dając do zrozumienia brunetowi, że lepiej będzie kiedy zrobi to sam. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wlokąc się za nimi ruszył do szkoły. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku posłał w ich kierunku tęskne spojrzenie i sam skierował się w stronę sali, w której za kilka minut miał zacząć się angielski.

Louis natomiast przez cały czas trwania ich wędrówki w kierunku klasy dziewczyny trzymał jej dłoń. Znajdując się już na miejscu przytulił ją do siebie pozwalając, aby wtuliła się w jego pierś.

 

\- Cały nią pachniesz. – Harry brzmiał na lekko rozzłoszczonego i Louis mimowolnie zaśmiał się opierając dłonie o jego okryty czarną (jak zwykle) bluzą – tors. Czuł pod palcami rozgrzaną skórę i nie mógł się powstrzymać, dlatego chwilę później jego ręce znajdowały się pod materiałem muskając gładką skórę chłopaka.

\- A ty jesteś rozpalony – mruknął przysuwając się bliżej Harrego.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać kiedy Styles próbował zastąpić zapach Perrie swoim. Robił wszystko. Przytulał go mocno do siebie, głaszcząc i pocierając dłońmi każdy skrawek jego ciała. Obdarowywał pocałunkami jego szyję oraz twarz i co najważniejsze pocałował go mocno kiedy tylko Louis wpadł w jego ramiona po skończonych lekcjach. Całował go tak namiętnie jak jeszcze nigdy i szatynowi momentami naprawdę kręciło się w głowie czując te niezwykle pełne wargi na swoich.

W prawdzie całowali się naprawdę rzadko i zawsze głównym inicjatorem tego był Harry, który nie znosił czuć, że Louis pachnie czymkolwiek innym niż właśnie nim. Dlatego robił te swoje wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, ale kim był Louis aby mu tego zabronić? Przyjmował wszystko co Harry mu dawał i robił to z największą ochotą.

\- Chodźmy do mnie – powiedział Harry ciągnąc Louisa w stronę swojego samochodu. Jay już dawno przestała przygotowywać obiad w domu, ponieważ wiedziała że szatyn i tak większość swojego popołudnia spędzi w domu Stylesów. Cieszyła się, ponieważ pracowała, a dzięki temu Louis nie był sam, zawsze miał przy sobie Harrego, który potrafił się nim zająć.

\- Widziałeś Zayna? – Louis wiedział, że Harry nie miał ochoty zajmować się tym tematem, jednak musiał spytać.

Zaraz po skończonych zajęciach pod salą zauważył bruneta, który kiedy tylko go zobaczył porwał go w swoje ramiona. Nie miał nawet szansy, aby poszukać Perrie i sprawdzić w jakim stanie się znajduje. Rozumiał, że Styles nie był zachwycony ilością czasu jaką ze sobą spędzali i trochę śmieszyło go zachowanie Harrego, jednak nie mógł narzekać. O wiele stokroć wolał to niż sytuację w jakiej znajdowała się aktualnie Perrie, mimo wszystko cierpiał równie mocno co ona.

\- Tak, na stołówce. Był z Emmą.

\- Czyli to oficjalne? – Zaczął drżeć. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy się to stało, ale czując jak Harry wplata swoje palce w te jego spostrzegł jak bardzo dygotały. Jego serce biło szybko, co z całą pewnością nie uszło uwadze zielonookiego. Próbował się uspokoić wdychając powoli powietrze w swoje płuca. Nie pomagało. Zaczął się nieco uspokajać kiedy ciepły kciuk Harrego zaczął pocierać o jego knykcie, rozluźnił się wtedy i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Miał nadzieję, ze to wszystko okaże się być nie prawdą. W głębi serca liczył na to, ze mulat mimo wszystko wybierze Perrie. Liczył się z takim obrotem sporawy, ale nie sprawiło to że poczuł się lepiej kiedy usłyszał słowa Harrego.

\- Tak, Zayn wybrał Emmę. Przykro mi.

\- Biedna Peza – mruknął pod nosem. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby ludzie reagowali tak jak ona, jednak Louis ją znał i wiedział że była niezwykle wrażliwa i delikatna. Nie mógł tego wszystkie zrozumieć, dlaczego musiał to spotkać właśnie ją.

\- Wiedziała, że może się tak stać… - Louis zmroził Harrego spojrzeniem na co ten odwrócił się powrotem w kierunku drogi. Mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

W pokoju Stylesa jak zwykle panował ogromny bałagan, a to wszystko za sprawą tego, że zamiast zwyczajnie odkładać ubrania i resztę swoich rzeczy na miejsce wszystko rzucał na ziemię. Walało się to pod stopami i chyba wszyscy włącznie z nim samym zapomnieli już jakiego koloru są panele pokrywające jego podłogę. W pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny pół mrok, jednym źródłem światła była bowiem mała lampka stojąca na stoliczku nocnym. Łóżko było naprawdę królewskich rozmiarów i zajmowało większość całej powierzchni pokoju. Rodzice Harrego byli zmuszeni do jego kupna kiedy Harry zaczął rosnąć, a jego nogi zaczęły zwisać z poprzedniego łóżka kiedy ten spał. Był teraz tak bardzo wysoki, że Louis sięgał mu zaledwie do ramienia.

Usiedli na łóżku i momentalnie Louis został przyciągnięty do klatki piersiowej Stylesa, który stęsknił się za nim przez te kilka dni kiedy Louis zajmował się zrozpaczoną Perrie. Była to ich najdłuższa rozłąka, ponieważ niemal każdy dzień spędzali w swoim towarzystwie.

Powodem tego wszystkiego był fakt, że Harry był Opiekunem Louisa. Istniała zaledwie garstka Wybrańców, która ich posiadała. Sprawa wyglądała tak, że w momencie narodzin – a czasami wcześniej, taka osoba zostawała połączona ze swoim Opiekunem, który miał trwać przy jego boku pełniąc rolę przyjaciela. Zawsze kończyło się to w ten sposób, zazwyczaj zarówno Opiekunowie jak i osoby, które wybierali byli do siebie podobni, że nie mogło się to skończyć inaczej niż właśnie przyjaźnią. Większość łączyła się tuż przy narodzinach, kiedy jedno się zjawiało – drugie czekało tu na ziemi, jednak często było też tak że to człowiek musiał czekać.

Chociaż Opiekunowie byli ludźmi to istniało kilka różnic, które powodowały że nie można było ich nimi do końca nazwać. Człowiek jest śmiertelny, a oni niestety posiadali coś co pozbawiało ich możliwości odejścia na tamten świat. Rodząc się otrzymywali dar, a mianowicie nieśmiertelność. Osoba którą wybierali – w momencie złączenia (które następowało w dniu dwudziestych urodzin Opiekuna) także ją otrzymywała. Kolejną rzeczą była nieludzka siła oraz możliwość przybierania postaci wilka.

Każdy z Opiekunów był wilkołakiem. Posiadał grube i miękkie futro, kły które były w stanie roztrzaskać choćby stal i były niewiarygodnie silne i groźne dla każdego kto stanowił zagrożenie dla ich Wybrańca.

W dniu swoich dwudziestych urodzin każdy z Opiekunów wybierał partnera lub partnerkę, z którą zamierzał spędzić resztę życia ofiarując jej siebie oraz nieśmiertelność. Chociaż „wybierał” było pojęciem względnym. Często zdarzało się, że kompletnie nie mieli wpływu na to co się wydarzy. Bratnią duszą mógł zostać Wybraniec, czyli zwykły człowiek albo wilkołak. Taki sam jak one, który potrafi zmieniać się w wilka. Ktoś nie musiał być Wybrańcem danego Opiekuna, aby stać się jego bratnią duszą i właśnie to przydarzyło się Perrie.

Zayn był jej Opiekunem odkąd ta zjawiła się na świecie. Czekał na nią dwa lata. Od tamtej pory byli nie rozłączni. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć kiedy na kilka miesięcy przed swoimi dwudziestymi urodzinami Zayn zaczął dostrzegać Emmę. To ona była jego bratnią duszą, w prawdzie nie była wilkołakiem i to jeszcze bardziej złamało serce Perrie. Sprawiało, ze czuła że miała szansę. Też była człowiekiem. Zazwyczaj ludzie cieszyli się szczęściem swojego Opiekuna, który wybierał kogoś innego, jednak nie zawsze. Czasami byli skazani na wieczne cierpienie – aż do śmierci – widząc jak ich Opiekun patrzy w _ten_ sposób – w jaki jeszcze chwilę temu patrzyli tylko na niego – na kogoś innego.

Harry potarł ramiona Louisa próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wspiął na jego biodra sadowiąc się na jego podołku. Brunet przeniósł swoje dłonie na jego biodra i zaczął je głaskać, co jakiś czas przenosząc je na uda szatyna – doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa i wydawania zadowolonych pomruków.

\- Przestań się tym zadręczać – mruknął ciągnąc Louisa w swoją stronę. Potarł ich nosy sprawiając, że Louis zarumienił się wściekle zniżając swoją głowę w jego kierunku. Po chwili ich usta spotkały się w słodkim pocałunku. Harry smakował tak dobrze, że Louis mógłby zemdleć, gdyby dał ponieść się uczuciu jego warg na swoich. Harry zawsze go od tego powstrzymywał przerywając kiedy serce Louisa zaczynało bić zbyt szybko. Gdyby tego nie robił mogliby posunąć się do czegoś, co w przyszłości naprawdę mogłoby złamać serce Louisa. Gdyby szatyn zakochał się w Harrym, a ten później wybrałby na swoją bratnią dusze kogoś innego – Louis cierpiałby do końca życia. Zielonooki nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Przejechał językiem po wilgotnych i rozgrzanych wargach mniejszego chłopak, który nie mogąc się powstrzymać wydał z siebie potrzebujący jęk. Harry nie myśląc dłużej zacisnął dłonie na biodrach chłopaka, przyciskając go do siebie mocniej i wsunął swój język między wargi Louisa. Całował go mocno i namiętnie nie mogąc się zmusić do zaprzestania czegoś co było źródłem tej przyjemności. Potrzebował całować Louisa niemal tak bardzo jak tlenu. Nie powinien robić tego tak często i w ten sposób, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Usta Louisa sprawiały, że wariował. Tak samo było i tym razem, kiedy szatyn leżał na nim i wydawał z siebie zadowolone pomruki kiedy Harry poruszał swoim językiem po tym należącym do niego powodując, że mniejszy drżał. Zapach Harrego otulał go z każdej możliwej strony i jeszcze chwila, a czuł że zwariuje.

Gdyby nie głośny huk, który wydobywał się z pokoju Gemmy, siostry Harrego nie wiedzieli w jaki sposób to wszystko by się skończyło. Oderwali się do siebie ze słodkim i całkiem głośnym mlaśnięciem, a raczej Harry to zrobił. Louis nadal zarumieniony próbował ponownie przywrzeć do ust bruneta, który kręcąc głową z uśmiechem skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

Zrezygnowany oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka i głośno westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru z niego schodzić, dlatego wysłał krótkiego smsa do mamy informując go że zostaje u Harrego na noc.

Tego typu sytuacje zdarzały się naprawdę często, jednak żadne z ich rodziców nie mieli nic przeciwko. Rozumieli chłopców i to co ich łączyło. W prawdzie Jay nigdy nie posiadała swoje Opiekuna, wiedziała że tego typu rzeczy istnieją ponieważ jej siostra była jednym z nich. Ona niestety była pozbawiona tej umiejętności jako jedyna ze swojego rodzeństwa. Wszyscy pozostali byli Opiekunami i matka Louisa była naprawdę szczęśliwa kiedy dowiedziała się, że syn jej przyjaciółki Anne stał się nim dla jej małego Louisa.

Od chwili poczęcia Harry mający dwa lata nie odstępował jej na krok. Głaskał jej brzuch i tulił się do niego na każdym kroku. Widział, że w jej brzuchu rozwija się mały chłopiec, który w przyszłości zostanie jego przyjacielem. Kobiety były naprawdę zadowolone z takie obrotu sprawy, dlatego zgadzały się na wspólne nocowanie oraz inne pomysły na jakie wpadała ta dwójka. Anne znała swojego syna i wiedziała, że jest rozważny na tyle, aby nie skrzywdzić Louisa.

Chociaż Louis wiedział, że Harry jest jego i tylko _jego_ wciąż przepełniał go niewytłumaczalny strach przed utratą kędzierzawego. Jego dwudzieste urodziny zbliżały się nieubłagalnie, pozostało do niech siedem miesięcy i chociaż szatyn rozumiał, że Harry może wybrać kogoś innego – nie potrafił wyzbyć się dziwnego smutku. Pojawiał się on za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślał. Kiedy ktoś inny będzie otrzymywał pocałunki Harrego, trzymał go za rękę i będzie przez niego kochany. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, chociaż wiedział że będzie musiał.

Chyba.

Może się też okazać, że zostaną razem już na zawsze i taka perspektywa podobała mu się o wiele bardziej.

___

Zakochane pary – bez względu na to czy są ludzkie czy połączone – zaczynają wywoływać w Louisie wyobrażalny smutek. Nie powinien czuć się w ten sposób, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Próbował odganiać od siebie tego typu myśli, jednak nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Zaczynał obawiać się, że Harry to zauważy. Nie chciał, aby ten także czuł się źle. Wiedział, że to nie będzie wina Harrego jeżeli ten wybierze kogoś innego. Nie chciał, aby ten się obwiniał czy czuł presję. Wybór nie należał do niego.

Mimo wszystko chodził coraz bardziej przygaszony i smutny.

Nadszedł listopad i do urodzin Harrego pozostały zaledwie cztery miesiące, na co kiedy tylko Louis zdał sobie z tego sprawę mimowolnie zadrżał. Zamiast cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami w towarzystwie Stylesa, chodził smutny co wywoływało podobny nastrój u Harrego. Zauważył. Znał Louisa jak mało kto i od razu wiedział co się dzieje. Tylko głupi by się nie domyślił. Szatyn nie chciał już zostawać u niego na noc, pozbywał się jego ubrań ze swojej szafy co jakiś czas zostawiając kolejną rzecz w pokoju Harrego. Odmawiał kiedy ten próbował go pocałować i brunet nigdy wcześniej nie chciał pocałować go tak bardzo jak właśnie wtedy kiedy niebieskooki próbował go odepchnąć.

Powietrze z ciepłego zamieniało się w coraz bardziej zimowe i chłodne tak samo jak stosunki między Harrym, a Louisem. Chociaż szatyn cierpiał bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógł to sobie wyobrazić odczuwając niemal fizyczny ból za każdym razem kiedy odpychał gorącą dłoń Harrego próbującą chwycić tą należącą do niego. Smutna twarz Stylesa śniła mu się po nocach tak samo jak obrazy ich całujących się. Był to stały repertuar jego snów. Całowali się wszędzie, czasami nawet posuwali się nieco dalej – ale wtedy Louis zwyczajnie budził się, nie mogąc zasnąć przez resztę nocy. Tęsknił za ciepłym i silnym ciałem Harrego, ale nie mógł pozwolić na to aby cierpieć tak jak to było z Perrie. Wolał ograniczać ich kontakty już teraz, żeby później być przygotowanym na całkowity brak Harrego w swoim życiu.

Nie liczył na żądną przyjaźń. Widział w jaki sposób Zayn traktuje Perrie, która kilkakrotnie w jego towarzystwie próbowała porozmawiać z mulatem. Za każdym razem zbywał ją jakąś głupią wymówką i takim oto sposobem dowiedział się, że Emma poprosiła ją aby przestała zaczepiać _jej_ chłopaka. Louis był zrozpaczony, bo co jeśli dziewczyna Harrego zrobi to samo? Dziewczyna albo chłopak, chociaż o wiele bardziej wolałby aby była to dziewczyna. Chyba nie zniósłby widoku Harrego z jakimś mężczyzną, tak samo jak Perrie zadręczałby się tym – _że miał szansę_.

Rozmawiał także z kilkoma znajomymi ze szkoły. Każde z nich mówiło, że Opiekunowie przestają utrzymywać kontakty ze swoim Wybrańcem, ponieważ ich partnerowi to przeszkadza. Każdy. Dlaczego nikt mu tego wcześniej nie powiedział, dlaczego nawet jego własna matka wmawiała mu, że jest inaczej? Każdy powtarzał, że nadal mogą się przyjaźnić… chociaż co innego mieli mówić? Że już nigdy nie będzie mógł przytulić Harrego ani z nim porozmawiać? Wiadomo, że tego nie robili, nie chcieli ranić nikogo uczuć.

Załamany Louis szurał swoimi przetartymi trampkami kierując się w stronę swojej szafki. Kiedy zauważył przy niej Harrego próbował uciec niezauważony, jednak chwilę później poczuł na sobie duże dłonie przyjaciela, który nie pozwolił mu ruszyć dalej. Przywarł do niego całym ciałem mocno wtulając twarz w jego kark i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Nienawidził Harrego za to co ten mu robił. Takim zachowaniem pogarszał tylko ich sytuację.

\- Śpieszę się – mruknął próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku Stylesa, który prychnął i szybkim ruchem odwrócił go w swoją stronę.

\- Jasne, przecież właśnie szedłeś do swojej szafki. – Louis zaczerwienił się dostrzegając zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy Harrego. Już wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć aby dzisiaj kędzierzawy mu odpuścił. Zielonooki zawsze był uparty i nie lubił kiedy musieli rozdzielać się choćby na kilka dni kiedy szatyn wyjeżdżał z rodziną na wakacje lub w odwiedziny do swoich bliskich. Tym razem ich rozłąka była winą Louisa, który unikał go na każdym możliwym kroku przez cztery dni. Jakim cudem liczył, że uda mu się odsunąć od siebie Harrego? Swoim postępowaniem jeszcze bardziej go do siebie zachęcił. Nie widzieć czemu wilkołaki kochały wyzwania o czym Louis bardzo często mógł się przekonać – Przestań ode mnie uciekać -  mruknął całując odkrytą szyję szatyna – i tak cię złapię.

\- Harry przestań, wszyscy się gapią.

\- Bo nie mogą zrozumieć jakim cudem postępujesz w ten sposób – uśmiechnął się w kierunku zdziwionego Louisa, którego nadal obejmował i ani myślał go puścić – wiesz, jestem przystojny, i wszyscy marzą o tym aby być na twoim miejscu, a ty tak po prostu nic sobie z tego nie robisz.

Wybuchnął śmiechem widząc zszokowane spojrzenie niższego chłopaka.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie, Styles. Ty dupku – zachichotał uderzając Harrego w jego klatkę piersiową. Po chwili jego mniejsza dłoń była już uwięziona w tej należącej do bruneta, który ciągnął go w kierunku swojego auta. Jak przystało na prawdziwego mężczyznę z Reeverland – był to czarny, ogromny Range Rover.

W miasteczku panowała dziwna moda na ogromne samochody. Robiły wrażenie i były naprawdę piękne, jednak Louis nie lubił ich z jednego powodu. Ze względu na swój niski wzrost za każdym razem potrzebował pomocy, aby wsiąść na miejsce pasażera. W prawdzie Harry był bardziej niż chętny do usadzania go w miejscu pasażera, co przyprawiało szatyna o rumieńce i zgrzytanie zębami. Zawsze robił z tego większe zamieszanie niż sytuacja rzeczywiście tego potrzebowała i Louis miał ochotę palnąć go w łeb, kiedy Harry go _podnosił_. Potrzebował po prostu się czego złapać, a ten głupi palant – jak Louis często nazywał go w takich chwilach musiał epatować swoją siłą. No tak, w końcu był wilkołakiem.

Louis miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię widząc kolegów Harrego, którzy stali tuż przy wejściu do szkoły i śmiali się głośno widząc rozgniewanego Louisa. Brunet kiwnął do nich głową i okrążając samochód zasiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

\- Dokąd mnie porywasz? – zapytał Louis próbując powstrzymać chęć sięgnięcia do schowka Harrego. Chociaż znał na pamięć jego zawartość lubił wiedzieć, że może w nim bezkarnie grzebać i zjadać jego słodycze, które tam chował.

\- Porwanie? Podoba mi się – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, na co Louis zareagował prychnięciem – zobaczysz.

\- O nie! Wiesz, że nie lubię tych twoich niespodzianek. – Bo naprawdę nie znosił nie wiedzieć gdzie jadą. Był osobą, która zawsze przeszukiwała dom w poszukiwaniu prezentów świątecznych, on po prostu musiał wiedzieć. Nie znosił niewiedzy.

\- Spodoba ci się, obiecuję. – Chociaż tego mógł być pewien. Absolutnie uwielbiał wszystko co miało jakikolwiek związek z Harrym.

Był na siebie trochę zły, że mu uległ, jednak nie ukrywając tęsknił za jego towarzystwem. Unikając sprawiał ból nie tylko sobie, ale także jemu. Chociaż pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć, obiecał sobie że cokolwiek Harry by nie wymyślił nie da mu się pocałować, a czuł że to właśnie brunet planuje. Widział jak za każdym razem zerka w stronę jego ust. Nie mógł, nie zniósłby tego. Oczywiście, sam pocałunek byłby świetny, ale to jakby czuł się później – nie, nie dałby rady.

Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach zjechali z drogi głównej, która łączyła Reeverland z innym dużym miastem Louis spostrzegł, że Harry kierował się w stronę lasu. Przebiegły drań, wiedział że szatyn absolutnie kocha otoczenie drzew i uspokaja się kiedy jest w ich pobliżu. Zadzierając głowę spojrzał na idealnie błękitne niebo nad ich głowami, z którym kontrastowały ciemnobrązowe korony wysokich drzew. Prawie żadne nie posiadało już liści, które zamiast na gałęziach znajdowały się na ziemi pokrywając niemal każdy centymetr powierzchni lasu swoją żółtoczerwoną barwą. Wszystko to sprawiało, że serce Louisa rosło. Uwielbiał późną jesień oraz zimę. Las wyglądał wtedy wspaniale, a kiedy wysiedli już z samochodu kierując się na jedną z dwóch ścieżek wiedział już dokąd prowadzi go Styles.

W lesie kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym zostawili samochód zielonookiego do którego można było dostać się tylko podążając ścieżką – znajdowało się jedynie w pełni zielone miejsce. Całe porośnięte jodłami syberyjskimi, które nie zrzucały igieł na zimę. Dzięki temu czuło się życie oraz piękny zapach, który jak nic innego kojarzył się Louisowi ze świętami. Jego tata zawsze ścinał jedną, aby ustawić ją w ich domu. Jej zapach roznosił się po wszystkich pomieszczeniach.

Ten drań wiedział, ze je uwielbiał i ciągnął go teraz za rękę w kierunku ich ulubionej łąki. Chociaż na termometrach widniała tylko odrobinę wyższa od zera – nie musieli martwić się o to, że zmarzną. Ciało Harrego wytarzało tyle ciepła, że swobodnie mógłby zrzucić z siebie bluzę którą miał na sobie i paradować po lesie w krótkim rękawku i nigdy przenigdy nie zrobiłoby mu się zimno. Louis natomiast mógł z łatwością ukryć się jego ramionach i byłoby to o wiele skuteczniejsze niż przykrycie się najbardziej grubym kocem. I to zapewne się stanie kiedy tylko dotrą na miejsce.

Dotarli na miejsce po około dwudziestu pięciu minutach marszu, a raczej spacerku dla Harrego – żołnierskiego marszu, dla Louisa. Zmęczony szatyn usiadł na jednym z wysokich kamieni ustawionych w północnej części łąki. Potarł o siebie dłońmi ukrytymi w wełnianych rękawiczkach, które Harry kazał mu założyć kiedy siedzieli jeszcze w aucie. Po chwili czuje jak brunet siada obok niego. Ich uda oraz ramiona stykają się, ale ku zaskoczeniu Louisa Styles nie robi nic więcej. Może to i dobrze? W końcu ma na sobie grubą kurtkę, nie będzie mu zimno.

\- Nie możesz mnie od siebie odpychać – do jego uszu dotarł cichy głos Harrego, który brzmiał na zmęczonego. Spojrzał w jego kierunku i westchnął widząc granatowe cienie pod jego oczami. Silnie kontrastowały z jego bladą skórą.

\- Znowu byliście całą noc w lesie? – Zignorował słowa Harrego, chociaż wiedział że nie uda mu się uciec od tej rozmowy.

\- Musimy patrolować teren, było kilka dziwnych wypadków. – Louis mimowolnie się wzdrygnął co – oczywiście – nie uszło uwadze zielonookiego chłopaka. Harry przysunął się do szatyna splatając ich dłonie w żelaznym uścisku, sprawiając że niższy lekko się zarumienił.

\- Jakich wypadków? Nic ci nie jest? – Louis raz jeszcze prześledził spojrzeniem cienie i przesunął po nich palcami wolnej ręki.

\- Nic czym musiałbyś się martwić.

\- Wcale się nie martwię – mruknął obrażony, czym wywołał cichy śmiech Harrego. Jak zwykle jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty, a przez to głębszy, ale Louisowi się to podobało. Jak wszystko co dotyczyło Stylesa.

\- Okej, a wracając do tematu… - urwał, aby usiąść w taki sposób, że Louis znajdował się między jego udami. Oparł sobie jego głowę o ramię i objął ramionami jego brzuch – nie unikaj mnie. Tęsknisz za mną, nie skazujmy się na coś takiego.

Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć i wrzeszczeć na niego ile sił w płucach, później może go pocałować, ale to naprawdę nie jego wina, że reagował w ten sposób na dotyk, głos i zapach wyższego chłopaka. Jak może mówić coś takiego? Louis próbuje ich ratować, jeżeli tego nie zrobi będą cierpieć jeszcze bardziej – a przynajmniej on.

\- I tak mnie zostawisz, wolę się przyzwyczajać. – Poczuł jak ciało Harrego spina się słysząc jego słowa. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić, ale nie chciał go okłamywać.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy.

\- Harry, na litość boską chociaż ty przestań mnie okłamywać. Wszyscy wiedzą jaka jest prawda. Kiedy się wpoicie żadne z was nie utrzymuje już żadnych kontaktów z Wybrańcem. Jest tylko ta wasza głupia bratnia dusza, miłość waszego pieprzonego życia, która pojawia się po dwudziestce, niesamowite – urwał nabierając więcej powietrza w płuca – ciekawe gdzie podziewała się kiedy to my trwaliśmy przy waszym boku? – dokańcza prawie warcząc ze złości. Nareszcie pozwolił temu z siebie wyjść, wyrzucił wszystko co gryzło przez cały ten czas.

\- Przecież często to właśnie Wybrańcy są bratnimi duszami.

\- Nie zawsze! Spójrz na Perrie. Ten pieprzony dupek przestał się do niej odzywać, a przecież byli tacy jak my… - w jego oczach mimowolnie stanęły łzy. Harry mocniej przycisnął go do siebie, wtulając twarz w miękkie, karmelowe włosy.

\- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Louis – mruknął całując jego kark uprzednio przesuwając nieco szalik, którym szatyn miał owiniętą szyję.

\- Nie mów tego, bo nie wiesz co się wydarzy. Nienawidzę tego, nie chcę cię stracić – powiedział odwracając się w stronę Harrego, które twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie bólu. Jego zielone oczy spowiła mgła i Louis miał ochotę płakać przez to jak się czuł i przez to, że sprawił, że Harry wyglądał w ten sposób. Nie chciał tego. Próbował udawać, ale przy Stylesie wszystko tak szybko z niego wychodziło, był przy nim jak otwarta księga której słowa tylko on potrafił odczytać.

Spędzili w lesie jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut napawając się pięknym aromatem jodeł oraz innych zapachów lasu. Wiatr sprawił, że policzki Louisa były zaczerwieniona chociaż można było to uznać także za dzieło Harrego, który co jakiś czas składał na nich swoje słodkie pocałunki. Doprowadzając tym Louisa na skraj. Po kilku przestał go odpychać wiedząc, ze to na nic. Harry był uparty i zawsze dostawał to czego chciał, a Louis nie był dla niego prawie żadnym przeciwnikiem. Nie potrafił się na niego gniewać dłużej nić kilka minut. Dlatego już chwilę po ich rozmowie całkowicie wtopił się w tors Stylesa i pozwalał mu na obdarowywanie jego twarzy pocałunkami. Chociaż usta pozostawały nietknięte, w tym udało mu się wytrwać. Kiedy Harry zbliżył ich wagi do siebie przeniósł głowę na jego ramię, wtulając w nie swój nos.

\- Proszę – usłyszał cichy głos Harrego, który bardziej niż słowo przypominał pomruk albo warknięcie.

\- Nie utrudniaj, Haz. – Podniósł się i chwytając dużą dłoń chłopaka pociągnął ich w kierunku jego samochodu.

Później tego samego dnia kiedy znajdują się w domu Louisa jest tylko gorzej, a może lepiej? Szatyn nie potrafi tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Jak na złość cała jego rodzina postanowiła wybyć z domu informując go kiedy tylko przekroczył z Harrym próg – trzymając go za rękę, że jadą do kręgielni. Jakiś znajomy jego ojca organizuje tam wieczór dla dzieciaków i wszystkie siostry Louisa są na niego zaproszone.

Przełknął głośno ślinę kiedy poczuł zacieśniający się uścisk na swojej dłoni. Zerknął na Harrego na którego twarzy dostrzegł szeroki uśmiech, uformowany przez jego pełne, wyglądające niezwykle pięknie wargi.

\- Macie ciasto na stole w kuchni, nie kroiła go, ale mam nadzieję że sobie poradzicie – powiedziała Jay, całując jego zarumieniony policzek. Miał nadzieję, że jego mama pomyślała że to przez to, że w dalszym ciągu miał na sobie kurtkę, a nie przez gorący oddech Harrego, który jeszcze chwilę temu czuł na swoim policzku.

\- Jasne, mamo – mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi. Po chwili Harry ciągnie go w kierunku schodów patrząc na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – przestań, Styles.

Znieruchomiał słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Jak na zawołanie przy jego boku znajduje się Harry. Zmaterializował się czy przez cały czas stali tak blisko siebie? – zastanawiał się Louis.

Poczuł jak ciepłe wargi chłopaka zaczynają sunąć po linii jego szczęki, co jakiś czas dołączając do tego zęby, które delikatnie przygryzały jego skórę. Wyrywając się ze szponów tego przebiegłego wilczyska ruszył w stronę swojego łóżka ustawionego przy jednym z dużych okien. Dzięki nim w jego pokoju nigdy nie było ciemno. Księżyc, który prawie każdej nocy oświetlał jego sypialnię. Kiedy usiadł na posłaniu przy jego boku natychmiast pojawił się Harry patrzący na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć co takie się z nim dzieje, nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Teraz prawie rozbierał go wzrokiem, jeżeli więc Louis nie weźmie się w garść to wszystko może mieć opłakany skutek.

\- Oglądamy film? – zapytał próbując zignorować wzburzoną parę tęczówek, które wpatrywały się w jego usta.

\- Mhm – Wstał więc, aby sięgnąć po swojego laptopa. Kiedy trzymał go już w swoich dłoniach doznał szoku spoglądając w stronę swojego łóżka. Harry zajmował prawie całą jego powierzchnię i widział to już wiele razy, ale tym razem prawie zaschło mu w ustach na ten widok. Roztrzepane loki Harrego otaczały jego bladą twarz, przygryzał wargi i – och – jego koszulka przekrzywiła się w taki sposób, że odsłaniała jego wystające obojczyki. Widział kontur skrzydeł jaskółek, które brunet miał wytatuowane na piersiach. Na ten widok jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. Nie odzywając się ani słowem ruszył w jego kierunku i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Chwilę później poczuł jak Harry chwyta go i przesuwa w ten sposób, że sam opiera się o poduszkę, robiąc Louisowi tyle miejsca, aby ten mógł ułożyć się obok niego. Szatyn położył głowę na jego torsie, natomiast komputer na udach chłopaka. Nie patrząc na niego uruchomił film, jakiś wybrany z brzuchu thriller. Nie zniósłby komedii romantycznej.

Film był na tyle wciągający, że udało mu się odsunąć uwagę Louisa od Harrego leżącego tuż obok. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zorientował się, że Styles delikatnie sunie palcem po jego ustach. Zamiast oglądać film jego głowa zwrócona była w kierunku szatyna. Dokładnie studiował każdy grymas oraz ruch niebieskich oczu, które z uwagą śledziły akcję filmu. Było to o wiele bardziej ciekawe niż to co działo się na ekranie komputera.

\- Nie gap się – Harry zaśmiał się kiedy oburzony Louis oderwał na chwilę wzrok od strzelaniny i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Nie mogę – mruknął całując jego usta. Był to słodki, krótki buziak i wystarczył, aby Louis zaczerwienił się przypominając swoją barwą kwiatki, które jego mama sadzi w ich ogrodzie każdego lata – jesteś taki śliczny.

\- Harry… - nie dane było mu dokończyć, ponieważ został wręcz brutalnie wciśnięty w materac swojego łóżka. Styles pochylił się nad nim opierając się na dłoniach po obu stronach jego ciała. Całuje go raz jeszcze tylko po to, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od tego kiedy odkłada laptopa Louisa na jasny dywan. Szatyn jęczy w proteście, ponieważ naprawdę chciał dokończyć ten film – nie całuj mnie – protestuje kiedy czuje mocny pocałunek w okolicy swojej szyi, tam gdzie łączy się ona z tułowiem. Miękkie loki Harrego łaskoczą jego podbródek, przez co chwyta je mocno w swoje palce. To działa jak zachęta dla pobudzonego bruneta, który kiedy tylko przestaje torturować jego szyję pozostawiając na niej mokre pocałunki – wpija się w jego usta.

Dla obu jest to jak wzięcie oddechu po długim wstrzymywaniu go. Jak łyk wody dla kogoś spragnionego i owszem, oni byli spragnieni. Swoich ciał, pocałunków i dotyku.

Oddech Louisa więźnie mu w gardle kiedy Harry wtargnął swoim językiem do wnętrza jego ust. Jest tak otumaniony, że oddaje pocałunek nieco niechlujnie. Wszystko się lepi i jest w tym naprawdę dużo śliny, jednak już po chwili odnajdują swój rytm i jest to naprawdę przyjemne. Ich wargi pasują do siebie idealnie. Louis ciągnie włosy Harrego jeszcze bardziej ciesząc się kiedy ten jęczy cicho prosto w jego usta. Był tak otumaniony zapachem i uczuciem jakie biło od Stylesa, że dopiero kiedy zielonooki przesuwa się nieco czuje jak bardzo są blisko. Stykali się prawie każdym możliwym miejsce na ich ciele. Nie było między nimi nawet skrawka przestrzeni.

Harry zaczął pomrukiwać głośno kiedy udało mu się złączyć ich miednice razem, poruszył biodrami doprowadzając tym samym Louisa prawie do szaleństwa. Mniejszy chłopak sapnął głośno w odpowiedzi na tarcie, które czuł przez materiał swoich spodni. Harry zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej jednocześnie przenosząc swoje usta na szyję Louisa, pozostawiając na niej serię niezwykle mocnych pocałunków, do których dołączył język potęgując przyjemność jaką odczuwał niebieskooki.

Przesuwał swoimi dłońmi po udach oraz biodrach szatyna sprawiając, że jego ciało drżało. Nie mógł nad tym zapanować, wszystkie myśli które wypełniały jego głowę i wręcz krzyczały, że to co robią jest złe i będzie tego żałował zostały zastąpione przez uczucie dużych dłoni Harrego oraz jego ust całujących każdy odkryty fragment skóry Louisa. Westchnięcia, które opuszczały opuchnięte od pocałunków usta niższego chłopaka sprawiały, że Harry chciał słyszeć je już zawsze. Były jak najpiękniejsza muzyka dla jego uszu. Dlatego nadal go całując ściągnął z siebie t-shirt, który miał na sobie. Momentalnie drobne dłonie chłopaka leżącego pod nim znalazły się na nim badając każdą krzywiznę jego wyrzeźbionego brzucha oraz piesi. Louis uniósł głowę przejeżdżając językiem po tatuażach znajdujących się poniżej obojczyków bruneta, na co tamten warknął gardłowo. Uczucie wilgotnego języka chłopak było obłędne, chciał go poczuć wszędzie i miał nadzieję, że właśnie w przyszłości będzie dane mu tego zaznać. Na razie chciał zająć się Louisem i to jemu sprawić jak największą przyjemność.

Zaczął ściągać z niego sweter, który ten miał na sobie i odrzucił go na podłogę razem z koszulką, którą spotkało to samo co wcześniejsze ubranie dzielące wygłodniałe usta bruneta od skóry Louisa. Kiedy tylko szatyn poczuł na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej dłonie Harrego – zarumienił się i ukrył swoją twarz  w miejscu, w którym jego szyja łączyła się z prawym brakiem.

\- Jesteś piękny – mruknął wyższy całując jego lewy obojczyk, żeby po chwili wysunąć z ust swój gorący język. Louis jęknął cicho nie mogąc znieść tego uczucia, zaczął się wiercić próbując pocałować Harrego. Ten jednak zaczął sunąć dłońmi po jego ramionach, ściskając mocno jego dłonie kiedy w końcu udało mu się je chwycić. Biodrami mocno przywarł do tych należących do Louisa i chwycił wargami sutek szatyna, na co ten zareagował głośnym _kwileniem,_ które dotarło wprost do nabrzmiałego i gotowego już penisa Harrego. Przygryzał go i lizał na zmianę sprawiając, że Louis stawał się jednym, wielkim bałaganem niezdolnym do jakiegokolwiek myślenia. W jego głowie rozbrzmiewało tylko _harryharryharry_ i nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym jak na wspaniałym uczuciu jego ust na sobie.

Kiedy w końcu Harry zaprzestał torturowania jego klatki piersiowej szatyn spostrzegł, że jego dłonie znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego spodni. Jeszcze nigdy nie był z żadnym chłopakiem, dlatego spiął się nieco kiedy poczuł ciekawskie i długie palce Harrego na swoim rozporku. Po chwili jego spodnie spotkał los podobny do reszty jego ubrań, a on cały rumiany wpatrywał się błyszczącymi oczami w twarz Harrego. Wszystko co robił wyższy było tak przyjemnie i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że dla niego to także pierwszy raz. Miał co do tego teorię, że jako jego Opiekun robił to wszystko instynktownie, jak całą resztę – zwyczajnie wiedział czego Louis potrzebuje.

Jego niebieskie oczy wodziły po rozchylonych wargach Harrego, które błyszczały do znajdującej się niej śliny. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i jęknął głośno poruszając biodrami. Na to Styles uniósł wzrok i pytającym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

\- Och – Louis jakby dopiero zrozumiał co się dzieje spojrzał na niego wstydliwie.

\- Będzie jeszcze przyjemniej, obiecuję – zbliżył swoje gorące usta do tych Louisa, całując go namiętnie – zajmę się tobą.

Louis zamknął oczy kiedy poczuł dłonie Harrego na swoich bokserkach, których chwilę później już na nim nie było. Chłód owiewający jego nagą skórę spowodował, że cały się zatrząsł. Przez to Harry zakrył go swoim ciałem jakby w obronnym geście na co gorąco zalało wnętrze szatyna. Uścisk, który czuł w dole brzucha był nie do zniesienia.

Tak jak Harry obiecywał fale rozkoszy zalewały rozpalone ciało Louisa z każdym ruchem ust bruneta na jego członku. Ssał i całował pomrukując przy tym szczęśliwie. Otwarcie przez szatyna oczu było najgorszym pomysłem w całym jego życiu. Harry wyglądał jak uosobienie najgłębiej skrywanych fantazji Louisa. Jego wargi były czerwone i opuchnięte, policzki cudownie zarumienione jak nigdy, a wzrok szklisty. Louis prawie zapłakał kiedy ten spojrzał prosto w jego oczy z jego znikającym wewnątrz tych grzesznych ust. Doszedł mocno zaciskając oczy oraz pięści, którymi chwytał prześcieradło. Harry zakaszlał lekko, brusząc nieco brzuch Louisa.

Wszystko w głowie szatyna wirowało, miał przed oczami gwiazdki, a palące uczucie w brzuchu przeniosło się na wszystkie jego kończyny ogrzewając je. Westchnął głośno kiedy w końcu udało mu się dojść do siebie. Uniósł głowę i zerknął na Harrego, który opierając się na swoich piętach pracował ręką nad własną erekcją. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i czując się w obowiązku zaczął się podnosić z poduszki na której leżał.

\- Nie – warknął Harry, który chwilę później doszedł na swój brzuch jęcząc głośno imię Louisa, przez co wywołał kolejną porcję rumieńców, która zalała twarz szatyna.

___

Louis sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewał. Naprawdę był na tyle głupi, żeby myśleć że seks sprawi, że Harry zostanie przy nim? Był na siebie wściekły, że tak łatwo ulegał brunetowi i dał mu się wtedy omotać i sprawić, że _uprawiali seks,_ do cholery! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, owszem zawsze sobie wyobrażał że jego zrobi to z Harrym, ale sądził że będzie to zaraz po tym jak ten wybierze go na swoją bratnią duszę. Nigdy przed. W prawdzie nie był to tak do końca taki prawdziwy seks, to znaczy pełny… kurwa – zaklął Louis w myślach. To znaczy Harry jedynie mu obciągnął, później sobie, ale chyba można to tak nazwać. Sam nie wiedział, przecież nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Chciał mieć kogoś z kim mógłby o tym pogadać, jednak lista osób z którymi rzeczywiście mógł składała się tylko z jednego imienia. _Harry._ Był on jedyną osobą, z którą Louis był w stu procentach szczery… ale kurwa. To właśnie o nim chciał z kimś pogadać.

Perrie nie była zbyt odpowiednia do tej roli, ponieważ po pierwsze była dziewczyną, a po drugie z pewnością nie chciała słuchać o miłosnych ekscesach Louisa z jakimś wilkołakiem, nie po tym co zrobił jej Zayn. Pewnie zaczęłaby wyklinać Stylesa i rzuciła się na niego z pochodnią. Zaczęła pałać ogromną nienawiścią do wszystkiego co miało w swojej nazwie słowo _wilk._

Zrezygnowany szatyn postanowił zostawić ten temat i nadal zachowywać się w stosunku do Harrego tak jak wcześniej, tuż przed _tym wszystkim._

Unikał go, jednak nie do tego stopnia aby znowu wywołać w nim taki sam napad, który doprowadził do tego, czego Louis wolał nie pamiętać. Do tej pory w jego snach pojawiał się obraz twarzy Harrego z tym zaszklonymi zielonymi tęczówkami, jego głos kiedy skończył mu obciągać, tak cudownie zachrypnięty, który łamał się przy każdym słowie –

I nie. Przestań do cholery – warknął na siebie w myślach.

Tego dnia miał wpaść do szkolnej siedziby radia, w którym jak zwykle urzędował Liam Payne odpowiedzialny za ogłoszenia, które można było usłyszeć każdego ranka z głośników znajdujących się na holu oraz w każdej klasie. Zawsze mówił o najważniejszych wydarzeniach mających miejsce w szkole.

Louis schodził powoli po dosyć stromych schodkach prowadzących do piwnic, w których w jednym z pomieszczeń znajdowało się centrum dowodzenia Liama. Całość prezentowała się niezbyt ciekawie, jednak najwidoczniej nie miało to żadnego znaczenia jeżeli chodziło o prężne działanie radia. Kiedy niebieskooki dotarł w końcu do drzwi, które były lekko uchylone usłyszał, że w pomieszczeniu oprócz Liama jest ktoś jeszcze. Nie chciał przeszkadzać, a już tym bardziej podsłuchiwać, jednak słysząc imię, na którego dźwięk momentalnie wytężał słuch – tym razem zrobił to samo. Staną bliżej drzwi, ale tak żeby chłopcy znajdujący się w środku nie mogli go zauważyć.

\- To co, za miesiąc wielkie wydarzenie! – krzyknął Zayn, Louis nie był w stanie zauważyć go przez wąską szparę w drzwiach, jednak z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że ten głos należał właśnie do niego. Mówił z bardzo charakterystycznym akcentem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – odezwał się ktoś kogo szatyn nie znał.

\- Urodziny Stylesa! Będzie balanga, mogę się założyć. Po tym jaki dał popis swoich  możliwości na mojej imprezie jestem pewien, że się schlejemy, panowie. – Zayn brzmiał na wręcz rozanielonego na myśl o tym wydarzeniu.

\- No nie wiem, może będzie wolał spędzić je z Louisem, są ze sobą blisko i zawsze robią tego typu rzeczy razem – Liam urwał i przez chwilę dało się słyszeć jedynie uderzanie palców w klawisze komputera – no wiecie, są nierozłączni i jestem pewien, że Harry spędzi ten dzień właśnie z nim.

Po tych słowach na usta Louisa wpełzł szeroki uśmiech, a jego policzki przyjemnie się zaróżowiły. Nie miał pojęcia, że dla innych wyglądał z Harry w ten sposób. Ta myśl była miła.

\- Słucham?! Nie widziałeś jak gapi się na Nadine? Jestem pewien, ze to jego bratnia dusza, zaczął ją dostrzegać dopiero teraz… kiedy prawie kończy dwadzieścia lat, ale przypadek, co? Na pewno zrobi balangę! – Ciało Louisa przypominało nieruchomy kołek do którego ktoś podpiął przewody wysokiego napięcia. Nie był zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało przechodzą bolesne prądy. Zadrżał mimowolnie, jednak po chwili – ku swojemu zdziwieniu – zapukał delikatnie do drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Na twarzy Zayna zagościło autentyczne zszokowanie i coś jakby obawa na myśl o tym, że Louis mógł słyszeć to o czym rozmawiali. Szatyn uśmiechnął się sztucznie i podał Liamowi kartki z listą osób, które zgłosiły się do sztuki, którą mieli wystawić za dwa tygodnie. Był członkiem koła teatralnego i odtwórcą głównej roli dlatego to właśnie on sporządził tą listę wraz z krótką notatką czego będzie dotyczyć sztuka. Miał ją dostarczyć do radia możliwie jak najszybciej i nie potrafił stwierdzić czy dzisiejszy dzień był tym odpowiednim.

Czy to, że usłyszał to co usłyszał pomogło mu czy wręcz złamało serce? Nie potrafił o tym jeszcze myśleć.

\- Dzięki, Louis – mruknął Liam uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.  Wyglądał jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, jednak szatyn mruknął ciche i nieco wrogie „cześć” po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując swoje kroki w stronę sali, w której odbywała się jego kolejna lekcja, a mianowicie historia.

Przez cały czas zachodził w głowę kim jest ta cholerna dziewucha i jakim cudem nie zauważył Harrego, który się na nią rzekomo gapi. W prawdzie nie mieli razem wszystkich lekcji, ale często spędzali razem przerwy – powinien zauważyć. I kim ona do cholery jest?! Nigdy jej nie widział. Był pewien, że gdyby jakimś cudem trafił do komiksu nad jego głową pojawiłyby się błyskawice.

Skoro wilkołaki istniały to dlaczego on nie miałby stać się bohaterem Iron Mana, do cholery?

Prawie dygocząc ze złości ruszył do klasy i zajął swoje stałe miejsce przy oknie ignorują wszystko i wszystkich. Może obleje najbliższy sprawdzian, ale w tamtym momencie nic go nie obchodziło.

 

Przez większość dnia zachowywał się i z całą pewnością wyglądał jak zombie, albo jakby na jego oczach kogoś zabito. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że tak właśnie się czuł – jakby ktoś umarł. Nie mógł się opanować, nawet nie miał pewności czy to co usłyszał było prawdą, a już zaczynał świrować. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Dlatego zaczął ignorować Harrego, który był idiotą do tego stopnia, że zamiast trzymać się od niego z daleka zaciągnął go do łóżka, żeby później gapić się na jakąś Nadine. Rozszarpie go kiedy tylko go zobaczy… chociaż nie, nie może. Wtedy Harry zauważyłby, że Louisowi zależy bardziej niż powinni. Nie chciał znowu być ofiarą – och biedny mały Lou się zakochał – już widział te wszystkie współczujące spojrzenia, którymi ludzie obdarzali w stronę Perrie kiedy ta cierpiała z powodu Zayna.

Nie miał zamiaru się tak czuć. Mógłby umrzeć, a nie da po sobie poznać, że cierpi. Dusząc w sobie całą złość skierował się w stronę sali gimnastycznej na której tego dnia miał mieć wychowanie fizyczne. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego obojętny wyraz twarzy jest przekonujący.

Po zostawieniu w szatni swojego ubrania, które zastąpił bordową koszulką oraz krótkimi czarnymi spodenkami wykonanymi z miękkiej bawełny oraz ledwo żyjącymi vansami na stopach ruszył w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Jak an złość mieli zajęcia z grupą do której należał Harry. W prawdzie był on starszy o rok, jednak kilka lekcji mieli wspólnych ponieważ program nie różnił się aż tak bardzo – a większość czwartoklasistów wolała powtórzyć materiał przed egzaminami. Wf się do tego nie zaliczał, jednak mimo wszystko dyrekcja postanowiła zorganizować łączone lekcje, aby ci młodsi uczniowie mogli zintegrować się z tymi nieco starszymi.

Louis zajął miejsce obok Josha, który chodził z nim na angielski i udając, że słucha tego co chłopak do niego mówił przeczesywał wzrokiem salę w poszukiwaniu znajomej burzy czekoladowych loków. Jest. Stał obok Zayna oraz kilku innych chłopaków przy koszu, do którego co jakiś czas mulat kierował swoje rzuty. Za każdym razem oczywiście trafiał.

\- Zacząłeś się już przygotowywać do tego projektu? – Jego przemyślenia przerwa głos Josha, który tym razem siedział nieco bliżej niego niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Louis pokręcił głową marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Nie, nie jeszcze się za to nie zabrałem.

\- Lepiej to zrób, bo Collins bierze z tego stopień do oceny końcowej. Możemy popracować razem, jeżeli chcesz? – zapytał z nadzieją, ale Louis spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne – mruknął naśladując zadowolenie i kątem oka spostrzegł jak Harry, który przez cały ten czas chociaż przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie nie dał tego po sobie poznać, teraz patrzył w ich kierunku ze złością wymalowaną na jego pięknej twarzy.

Szach mat, Styles – pomyślał Louis. On za jego plecami wdzięczył się do jakiejś zdziry Nadine, a on nie mógł pracować z kolega nad projektem do szkoły? Też potrafił być podły i wyrachowany tak samo jak Styles, który najpierw zaciągnął go do łóżka, a później zaczął oglądać się za jakąś laską. Będzie miał to na co zasłużył.

Kiedy doszło do wybierania składu Louis robił wszystko, aby nie patrzeć w kierunku wysokiego chłopaka i nadzwyczaj dobrze mu szło. Wybrano jednego przedstawiciela starszego rocznika oraz Louisa jako kapitanów drużyny. W prawdzie Louis mógł nie wyglądać na kogoś kto gra w piłkę nożną, wbrew pozorom wychodziło mu to naprawdę dobrze. Nawet jako członek kółka teatralnego potrafił skopać tyłki największym gwiazdom piłki w tej szkole.

James – bo to właśnie on był drugim kapitanem wybierał wszystkich oprócz Harrego sądząc, że to jego szatyn wybierze jako pierwszego. W prawdzie większość miała to gdzieś, jednak znalazło się kilka osób, które rzucały im zaciekawione spojrzenia patrząc to na Louisa, to Harrego próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Takim oto sposobem drużyna niebieskookiego była prawie skompletowana tak samo jak ta James’a. Pozostało tylko dwóch zawodników. Okularnik Tony oraz Harry, który wpatrywał się w Louisa z kpiącym uśmieszkiem sądząc, że szatyn zwyczajnie się droczy.

\- Wybieram…. – odezwał się Tomlinson, na którego właśnie przyszła kolej. Harry już kierował się w stronę jego drużyny kiedy szatyn dokończył – Tony’ego. Zadowolony chłopak podszedł do Louisa i przybił z nim piątkę, po czym cała jego drużyna ruszyła na środek boiska w celu naradzenia się co do taktyki.

Zszokowany Harry przez ułamek sekundy wpatrywał się w plecy Louisa, który bez cienia jakiejkolwiek emocji odszedł wraz ze swoją drużyną. Nie wybrał go. Styles zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ Louis nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Początkowo brunet myślał, że to tylko takie żarty jakie zwykli sobie robić. Widząc jednak zaciętość na twarzy Louisa – zrozumiał, że ten wcale nie żartuje. Coś było nie tak i Harry planował jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

 

Louis biegł zdyszany przez całą długość boiska utrzymując piłkę w zasięgu swojej nogi. Kierował się w stronę bramki i już miał kopnąć, posyłając ją wprost w kierunku Caluma, stojącego na bramce kiedy jego prawą nogę przeszył okropny ból. Promieniował na całą długość i chociaż Louis nadal próbował biec po chwili stracił nad nią panowanie i cały runął prosto na ziemię. Jego bok boleśnie uderzył w twardą nawierzchnię co wywołało ogromny huk, na którego dźwięk sam szatyn się wzdrygnął. Obraz przed oczami zaczął mu się rozmazywać kiedy ból w nodze stał się tak wielki, że dosłownie zwijał się z bólu.

Harry będący w odległości kilku metrów dosłownie zawył na ten widok. Wszyscy odwrócili swój wzrok w jego kierunku rozumiejąc co musi przezywać. Jeżeli Wybrańcowi dzieje się krzywda na oczach jego Opiekuna cierpi on prawie tak samo jak on sam. Niczym zwierzę, działając w pełni instynktownie Harry pobiegł w stronę Louisa, który mamrotał niezrozumiałe słowa. Objął jego twarz swoimi rękoma, zasłaniając go swoim ciałem i tworząc coś w rodzaju tarczy. Musiał chronić Louisa, nie pozwoli im go skrzywdzić.

Kiedy nauczyciel podszedł do nich zachowując pewną odległość Harry posłał mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Styles w tamtym momencie nie myślał jasno – był zaprogramowany, aby obronić Louisa – przed każdym. Mocniej przycisnął jego ciało do siebie wręcz warcząc w stronę pana Dowbie.

\- Zayn mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zapytał chłopaka nie odrywając wzroku od rozwścieczonego Harrego. Wiedział, że nie stanowił on absolutnie żadnego zagrożenia dla Louisa, co innego jednak jeżeli chodziło o resztę uczniów. Jeżeli któryś z nich poruszyłby się gwałtowniej mógłby zaatakować chcąc bronić szatyna.

\- Harry, brachu… musimy go zanieść do pielęgniarki – Mulat wpatrywał się uporczywie w Harrego, który przez chwilę zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok. Pokiwał głową nieprzytomnie, ale ku uldze wszystkich sięgnął po obolałego Louisa, który momentalnie wtulił się w rozgrzany do czerwoności tors Harrego. Było to niemal tak samo intymne jak pocałunek, dlatego Zayn na chwilę odwrócił głowę kiedy brunet wsunął nos we włosy mniejszego chłopaka – no dalej, zaniesiesz go do pielęgniarki. Cierpi, musimy mu pomóc – mówił spokojnym głosem ruszając przodem i otwierając drzwi Harremu niosącego na rękach Louisa. Styles mając go przed oczami nie widział w nim żadnego zagrożenia, a także dlatego że Zayn zwyczajnie uniósł dłonie w górę na znak, że ma zamiaru dotknąć ani tym bardziej skrzywdzić niebieskookiego. Harry nie myślał racjonalnie, dlatego nie mógł wiedzieć, że Zayn ma Emmę i nie stanowi absolutnie żadnego zagrożenia.

Wszyscy łącznie z nauczycielem odetchnęli z ulgą kiedy trójka chłopców opuściła salę. Przez całą drogę Harry ściskał mocno ciało Louisa, który wtulał się w niego wdychając jego kojący zmysły zapach. Dodatkowo pocałunki jakie wyższy chłopak składał na jego ustach łagodziły ból, a przynajmniej pozwalały o nim zapomnieć.

\- Och, jejku… - pisnęła kobieta, do której kabinetu wszedł najpierw Zayn, a później Harry z Louisem w swoich ramionach. – Kochanie, połóż go na kozetce. Co się stało?

\- Jeden z zawodników go sfaulował – odezwał się Zayn, ponieważ Harry był zbyt zajęty głaskaniem głosy Louisa.

\- To jego Opiekun? – Swoje pytanie skierowała do mulata, rozumiejąc że od Harrego nie będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się absolutnie niczego.

\- Tak, proszę uważać – mruknął mulat wpatrując się w podejrzliwe zielone spojrzenie jakim Harry obdarzył pielęgniarkę.

\- Kochanie, musimy go zbadać. Puścisz go? – Brunet pokręcił głową mocniej przyciskając do siebie jego ciało. – Posłuchaj, nie pomagasz mu w ten sposób. Musisz go puścić, żebym mogła obejrzeć jego nogę oraz sprawdzić czy nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu. Zrobiłeś już swoje, pomogłeś mu już przynosząc go tutaj. Pozwól mi się nim zająć – powiedziała łagodnie powoli zbliżając swoją dłoń w kierunku Louisa. Kiedy objęła nią nadgarstek Louisa, Harry zawarczał cicho. – Widzisz? Nadal go boli, musisz go puścić. Wiem, że to boli, ale poczuje się lepiej. Zaopiekuję się nim. Możesz trzymać go za rękę, ale musisz go puścić, kochanie…

Po tych słowach Harry odsunął się od Louisa kładąc go na kozetce. Sam przeniósł się na drugą stronę od razu chwytając drobną dłoń szatyna.

Jedyne co miał w głowie to twarz chłopaka, który zrobił to _jego_ Louisowi. Zabije go.

___

Promienie słoneczne, które wpadały do pokoju Louisa tworząc jasne wzory na zielonej farbie pokrywającej ściany w jego pokoju. Chociaż okna zasłonięte były roletami, te promyki którym udało się przedrzeć przez miniaturowe szpary – oświetlały delikatnie ciemne wnętrze pokoju. Louis zakopany w pościeli jęknął głośno kiedy jeden z nich skierował swoje światło prosto w jego twarz. Nie miał ochoty wstawać, jednak jego zwolnienie dobiegało końca i dzisiaj wręcz musiał pojawić się w szkole. Na jego nodze w dalszym ciągu znajdował się opatrunek, ponieważ kostka którą skręcił na wfie nie była jeszcze w dobrym stanie, chociaż nie bolała go już przy każdym możliwym ruchu. Czasami potrafiła boleć kiedy nią nie ruszał, więc zdecydowanie zaobserwował poprawę.

Przez cały czas trwania zwolnienia przy jego łóżku wiernie czuwał Harry. Niestety funkcja Opiekuna nie zwalniała go niestety z lekcji, na które z wielką niechęcią, ale uczęszczał. Jednak zaraz po zajęciach przyjeżdżał prosto do mieszkania Tomlinsonów, żeby strzec swojego Wybrańca. Przepisywał za niego lekcje, opowiadał co się dzieje w szkole – chociaż Louisa nie do końca to interesowało. Dla niego najważniejsze było to, że zielonooki jest przy nim i kiedy tylko tego potrzebuje trzyma jego rękę, przyjemniej ją ogrzewając. Przez pierwsze dni przez cały czas leżał przy Louisie łagodząc jego ból ciepłem swojego ciała i samą obecnością. To jak pachniał Harry też w jakimś stopniu dawało ukojenie. Harry całował jego czoło i czasami usta, za zostawał nagradzany zadowolonymi pomrukami Louisa.

Jedyną osobą jaką dopuszczał do szatyna była jego mama. Ani jednej nocy przez cały tydzień trwania zwolnienia Louisa – Harry nie spędził w swoim domu. Jay nie miała nic przeciwko, przecież brunet był Opiekunem jej syna, to naturalne że chce przy nim być, wręcz musi. Anne wpadała kilka razy sprawdzać jak miewa się dwójka najbliższych jej sercu chłopców i znajdujące Louisa zwiniętego w mały kłębek przy boku Harrego uroniła kilka łez przytulając do siebie Jay, która także uśmiechała się na ich widok. Byli naprawdę rozczulającym widokiem.

Louis nie potrafił oprzeć się kojącej obecności Harrego, nie mógł. Gdyby nie on zapewne zwijałby się z bólu. Zapomniał więc – chwilowo – o całej sprawie z tajemniczą Nadine i pozwolił cieszyć się sobie towarzystwem _swojego_ Opiekuna. Harry był jego, i tylko jego i żadna dziewucha nie mogła tego zmienić. To jego trzymał w ramionach przez cały tydzień i jego całował. To musiało coś znaczyć. Będąc na środkach przeciwbólowych nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jest inaczej.

Harry był szczęśliwy, bał się że po tym co zobaczył Louis może chcieć go unikać albo zabronić się przytulać lub całować, nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Louis zachowywał się jak mały kotek łaknąć całkowitej uwagi Harrego, który dawał mu ją z największą radością. Żył dla Louisa i po to, aby być dla niego.

Obolały Louis zsunął się z łóżka i wymamrotał ciche przekleństwo na kontakt swoich bosych stóp z zimnem drewnianej podłogi w swoim pokoju. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę prysznica i zrzuciwszy z siebie wszystko, łącznie z bielizną wszedł do kabiny rozkoszując się strumieniem ciepłej wody. Przez szum jaki wytwarzał się przy wydostawaniu się wody i jej obijaniu się o kabinę nie usłyszał kiedy ktoś uchylił drzwi od jego pokoju i wszedł do środka.

Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i dostrzegając puste łóżko spiął się, jednak chwilę później zauważył ubrania Louisa leżące na podłodze obok drzwi do łazienki. Usiadł na jego łóżku uprzednio je ścieląc i czekał na szatyna, aby móc odwieźć go do szkoły.

 

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się przed budynkiem Louis chwycił za klamkę od samochodu. Nie zdążył się nawet poruszyć kiedy przy jego boku wręcz z prędkością światła zmaterializował się Harry. Otworzył drzwi i podnosząc Louisa pomógł mu wysiąść z auta. Ku jego zdziwieniu szatyn zamiast się rozzłościć jak to miał w zwyczaju zarumienił się lekko i pogłaskał jego pokryty lekkim zarostem policzek, na co Harry mocniej wtulił twarz w jego delikatną dłoń. Louis zachichotał i złapał jego dłoń. Brunet nie mogąc być bardziej szczęśliwym pokierował ich w stronę wejścia do szkoły mocno ściskając palce Louisa, splecione z jego własnymi.

Kiedy przekroczyli próg szkoły wszystko wyglądało dla Louisa tak samo jak przed tygodniem, zresztą czego on się spodziewał? Że wszyscy jakimś cudem zmienią zabarwienie twarzy na zielono? Chichocząc pod nosem na tą myśl poczuł jak Harry pochyla się w jego kierunku i składa na jego policzku gorącego buziaka.

Poprzedniego wieczora kiedy jego mama podała mu ostatnią dawkę leków w jego głowie pojawiła się najgorsza, a jednocześnie jedna z najlepszych myśli w całym jego życiu.

_Kochał Harrego Stylesa. Zakochał się w nim na zabój._

Najgorsza, ponieważ musiał ją przed nim ukrywać. Właściwie nie tylko przed nim, ale dosłownie przed każdym. Nie chciał sprawiać, żeby Harry czuł się źle z myślą, że krzywdzi go w momencie kiedy to ktoś inny niż Louis zostanie jego bratnią duszą. W dalszym ciągu myśl o tym bolała go bardziej niż skręcona kostka to mimo wszystko postanowił pogodzić się z możliwością istnienia takiego scenariusza. Najgorszego z możliwych, jednak bardzo prawdopodobnego i mogącego się spełnić. Nie chciał współczucia, dlatego postanowił ukryć to przed wszystkimi.

Było mu lżej kiedy w końcu pozwolił sobie to powiedzieć. Kochał Harrego. Kochał go, ale co z tego? Liczył na to, że jeżeli Harry zwiąże się z kimś innym uda mu się pozbyć tego uczucia. Wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe jednak nie mógł się załamywać. Nie teraz. Obiecał sobie, że da radę choćby miał skoczyć z klifu z tej całej miłości – da radę. Nawet gdyby to była Nadine, nie pozwoli Harremu czuć się z tym źle. Podczas tego tygodnia kiedy Harry się nim zajmował zrozumiał, że on także musi opiekować się i wspierać Stylesa. To nigdy nie było jednostronne, on też miał wobec niego zobowiązanie. Musiał zaakceptować rozwój wypadków i ewentualną bratnią dusze Harrego. Musiał, jeżeli chciał w dalszym ciągu być jego przyjacielem. Nigdy nie mógł wyjawić mu swoich uczuć, ponieważ ta osoba mogłaby poprosić Harrego, żeby zerwał z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

 

Cały jego plan wziął w łeb kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się długonoga, czarnowłosa piękność. Jej rysy były tak idealne, że Louis miał ochotę chwycić za ołówek i ją narysować. Miała brązowe oczy i twarz niemal tak bladą jak Harry. Jakimś cudem nigdy wcześniej jej nie zauważał, a okazało się że mieszkała w Reeverland od dziewiętnastu lat – czyli tyle samo co Louis.

Jej uroda zapierała dech w piersiach – nawet Louisowi. I była – kurwa – miła. Jakim cudem miał znienawidzić kogoś kto miał tak pozytywną naturę jak ona? Jeżeli kiedykolwiek przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jest odpowiedni dla Harrego był zwyczajnie głupi. Ona była idealna. Jak mógł myśleć, że może równać się z kimś takim? W dodatku potrafiła zmieniać się w wilkołaka. Była nim – tak samo jak Harry. Znała tę część życia Stylesa, którego on nigdy nie miał prawda poznać ani rozumieć. Miał ochotę wyć do księżyca i pójść na kolanach po rozżalonych węglach, żeby tylko posiadała choćby jedną wadę. Niestety wydawało się, że Nadine ich nie posiada. Była świetna we wszystkim. Należała do drużyny siatkówki, malowała i grała na skrzypcach. Kurwa.

Louis ze strachem zauważył coś o czym kilka tygodni mówili chłopcy – wzrok Harrego bardzo często wodził za dziewczyną przemierzającą szkolne korytarze. Już nie tylko on to zauważał. Po szkole chodziły plotki, że to ona okaże się bratnią duszą Louisa. Szatyn był załamany, a jednocześnie musiał grać kogoś kto zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Każdego ranka przyklejał na twarz szeroki uśmiech, aby Harry czuł się w jego towarzystwie swobodnie i nie czuł żadnej presji z jego strony. Chciał, aby Styles czuł się chciany, wspierany i przede wszystkim kochany. Nie mógł go do siebie zniechęcać kiedy w ich pobliżu krążyła ta idealna dziewczyna.

Wszyscy ich znajomi, a czasami nawet osoby, które ich nie znały rzucały Louisowi zaciekawione spojrzenia za każdym razem kiedy Nadine pojawiała się w pobliżu Harrego. On jak przystało na najlepszego Wybrańca na świecie uśmiechał się i kompletnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jakby nie istniała. Jako jedyny nie patrzył na nią kiedy idealnym zagraniem wygrywała szkolny mecz siatkówki. Wolał grac na telefonie podczas trwania szkolnego koncertu z okazji jakiego święta. Nie zachwycał się jej obrazami na wystawie zorganizowanej na stołówce. Jego mina obojętniała za każdym razem kiedy pojawiała się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Wściekłość paliła go od środka na widok błyszczących tęczówek, które patrzyły w jej stronę. Kiedyś Harry spoglądał tak tylko na niego. Louis nienawidził się dzielić, ale zaciskał zęby i znosił to wszystko – ponieważ był _kurwa_ najlepszym Wybrańcem dla swojego Opiekuna.  Nie było innej opcji.

Za każdym razem kiedy Harry żegnał się z nim pocałunkiem w policzek i odchodził w stronę swojego samochodu jadąc niewiadomo gdzie Louis machał mu na pożegnanie z uśmiechem stojąc przed domem. Kiedy brunet znikał z jego pola widzenia biegł w stronę lasu, który znajdował się tuż za ogrodzeniem ich domu. Biegł ile sił w nogach jak najdalej domu i wrzeszczał dopóki z jego oczu nie lały się potoki słonych łez. Nie był pewien czy aby na pewno nie robi tego zbyt głośnio, jednak po całych dniach tłumienia swoich prawdziwych emocji potrzebował ich ujścia. Upadał na kolana i rył złapanym w dłoń patykiem, dopóki jego ręka nie była tak poraniona, że piekła go bardziej niż jego rozerwane na kawałki serce.

Cierpiał z miłości, chociaż obiecywał sobie że nigdy przenigdy nie będzie czuł się w ten sposób. Patrząc na Perrie powinien wziąć to sobie do serca.

Mimo wszystko zakochał się w Harrym tak bardzo, że każdy oddech sprawiał mu ból w klatce piersiowej. Nawet kiedy trzymał go za rękę czuł, że Harry nie jest _jego_. Już nie.  Nie wiedział co zrobi kiedy nadejdą dwudzieste urodziny Harrego, ale mógł się jedynie spodziewać że ukradnie samochód swojej matki i pojedzie jak najdalej Reeverland. Kurwa, gdziekolwiek. Byle jak najdalej od tej dwójki.

Ocierając mokre policzki podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał brudne spodnie. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że zrobiło się już niewyobrażalnie ciemno. Kierował się zupełnie na oślep i kiery zauważył światło w oknach swojego domu westchnął z ulgą na ten widok. Już myślał, że się zgubił. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale kilka razy wzdrygnął się ze strachem kiedy usłyszał jakiś głośniejszy szelest liści. Jakby nie był w lesie sam, jednak była to zapewnie wina wiatru, który co jakiś czas poruszał konarami drzew.

Przekraczając próg domu i odwieszając kurtkę na wieszak spostrzegł swoją młodszą siostrę Pheobe siedzącą na schodach. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi niebieskimi – identycznymi jak te jego – oczami i dokładnie skanowała jego twarz. Żadna z jego sióstr nie posiadała swojego Opiekuna, jednak Pheobe jako jedyna potrafiła zmieniać się w wilka. Była Opiekunem i chociaż miała już osiem lat nadal nie narodził się jej Wybraniec. Z wiekiem zaczęła coraz większą uwagę kierować na Louisa. Potęgował to fakt, że byli oni rodzeństwem. Jej naturalny instynkt opiekuńczy został przelany na osobę, która według jej wilczej strony – potrzebowała jej opieki.

\- Płakałeś – mruknęła wpatrując się w brata. Kiedy jej wzrok napotkał krwawiącą dłoń zakryła usta rękoma. Natychmiast uniosła się do góry i pognała w kierunku kuchni. Louis przeklął na myśl o tym, że jego siostra powie o wszystkim ich mamie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Próbując niepostrzeżenie wspiąć się po schodach ujrzał swoją młodszą siostrę trzymającą w dłoniach butelkę wody utlenionej i bandaż. Przyłożyła palec do ust i kiwnęła głową na znak, żeby skierował się na górę. Louis uniósł brwi w górę, ale bez słowa wykonał jej polecenie.

Kiedy oboje znaleźli się w jego pokoju ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że dziewczynka nie pisnęła choćby słówkiem mamie o tym co stało się Louisowi. Podała mu wodę utlenioną, którą odkaził ranę – na co ona odwróciła głowę nie mogąc patrzeć na grymas malujący się na jego twarzy. Oczyszczoną ranę owinął bandażem, którego resztki położył na blacie swojego biurka. Wyciągnął ramiona w kierunku dziewczynki, która po chwili znalazła się jego ramiona tuląc się do niego.

\- Dlaczego płakałeś? Jesteś smutny?

\- Troszeczkę, ale to nic takiego – pogłaskał jej głowę pokrytą długimi, miękkimi włosami które swoją barwą były zbliżone do tych jego.

\- Czy to dlatego, że Harry już do siebie nie przychodzi? – mruknęła cichutko.

Jakim cudem ona to zauważyła? Chociaż to było jednym z powodów to przede wszystkim był on zakochany w kimś kto za kilka dni miał wybrać kogoś z kim spędzi resztę swojego życia i to nie będzie Louis. Na samą myśl, jego serce pękało jednak próbował opanować łzy zbierające się pod jego powiekami. Harry przestał przychodzić i chociaż – kurwa – Louis był najlepszy, uśmiechał się i śmiał mimo wszystko brunet się od niego odsunął. Zaczęło się to na tydzień przed urodzinami Stylesa kiedy zaczął spędzać coraz więcej czasu ze swoimi wilczymi kolegami. Zapewnie planowali wielką balangę na którą Louis ze względu na własne zdrowie psychiczne nie dostanie zaproszenia, a nawet jeśli to je podrze i wyrzuci do kibla, gdzie jego miejsce. Był taki wściekły, złość paliła każdą jego komórkę w ciele. Podczas gdy on wylewał z siebie morze łez ten drań pewnie świetnie bawił się z chłopkami i ta przeklętą Nadine. Na pewno to robił, bo przecież dlaczego nie? Miał do tego prawo i Louis na samą myśl miał ochotę wić się z bólu po ziemi.

Nie wiedział co zrobi w dni dwudziestych urodzin Stylesa. Planował ukraść auto swojej mamy i jechać gdzieś daleko. Gdziekolwiek kurwa, oby jak najdalej od tej dwójki. Pieprzone bratnie dusze. Niech się udławią tą swoją miłością.

\- Czasami ludzie tak po prostu są smutni – powiedział układając się w taki sposób tak, że opierał się o poduszkę. Pheobe przysunęła się do niego i oparła swoją głowę na jego piersi.

___

Do urodzin Harrego pozostały dwa dni, a Louis na samą myśl o nich dostawał dreszczy. Kiedy zjawił się w szkole ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wcale nie musi unikać Harrego, ponieważ jego zwyczajnie nie było w szkole. Nie przyszedł. Jeżeli nie było go tutaj w takim razie gdzie się podziewał? Później tego samego dnia Nadine, którą mijał na holu posłała w jego kierunku ciepły uśmiech, w którym mimo wszystko on zauważył coś szyderczego. Piorunując ją wzrokiem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły.

Żeby dzień nie był zbyt nudny, ponieważ ostatnio w ogóle mało się dzieje – oprócz tego że całe życie szatyna waliło się jak wieża z klocków Jenga i pomyśleć, że wystarczył jeden ruch przebrzydłej Nadine – na swojej drodze spotkał chłopaka, z którym chodził na wf. Nie pamiętał jego imienia, jednak widok jego rozciętej wargi oraz opuchniętego oka ścisnęło go za serce. W dodatku spojrzał on na niego w taki sposób, że Louis pomyślał, że może była to napaść na tle seksualnym i chłopak miał teraz coś w rodzaju urazu do mężczyzn. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył na zewnątrz.

\- Co tam? – powiedziała Perrie stojąca nad nim. Swoim ciałem zasłoniła mu słońce, które jeszcze chwilę ogrzewało jego twarz.

\- W porządku – mruknął przybierając swój fałszywy wesoły ton głosu. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i dosłownie ze świruje, jeżeli jeszcze chwilę będzie musiał go używać.

\- Nie udawaj, okej? Znam cię.

\- Okej, czuję się do dupy. Harry wpoi się w Nadine za dwa dni, a ja nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. – Perrie usiadła obok niego i jedyne co zrobiła i co wydało się idealne – objęła go ramieniem przyciskając go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Mocniej zaciągnął się jej słodkimi perfumami i siedzieli tak w ciszy dopóki dzwonek nie poinformował ich, że czekają ich jeszcze trzy lekcje zanim będę mogli wrócić do domu.

\- Zrywamy się? – Odwrócił głowę w kierunku blondynki, która złapała jego dłoń.

\- Gdzie?

\- Możemy pojechać do Melendtown, to godzina drogi stąd. Zjemy obiad, poszwę damy się, a później się zobaczy. Co ty na to, partnerze?

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, ponieważ cholera spadała mu z nieba. Pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza i ruszyli w kierunku jej auta.

Melendtown było miastem odrobinę większym niż to, w którym mieszkali oni. Posiadało zatokę oraz sporych rozmiarów port. To tutaj trafiały wszystkie ryby złowione w oceanie. Oprócz bycia metropolią, jeżeli chodzi o rybołówstwo miasteczko słynęło także z mnóstwa restauracji oraz pubów.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów Louis oraz Perrie kierowali się w stronę małej knajpki z owocami morza. Była słodka, ze swoimi niebieskimi krzesłami oraz podłogą w czarnobiałą szachownicę. Nieco tandetna, ale urokliwa.

\- Wymyśliłeś już w jaki sposób ukatrupisz tę sukę? – odezwała się Perrie, kiedy zajęli już stolik i otrzymali swoje napoje.

\- Postanowiłem zaakceptować jego wybór.

\- Och, dobrze ci idzie – uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo upijając łyk coli ze swojej szklanki.

Może i od reszty ludzi otrzymałby współczucie, jednak nie od tej dziewczyny. To co ją spotkało było okropne, jednak podniosła się i Louis wierzył, że będzie tak samo lub chociaż w podobnym stopniu silny co Perrie. Postanowił mieć wszystko i wszystkich gdzieś. Przestanie zamartwiać się swoją beznadziejną sytuacją i pójdzie na żywioł.

Po skończonym posiłku trzymając się za ręce wyszli z restauracji o wdzięcznej nazwie „endorfina” i ruszyli w stronę centrum. Chociaż śnieg sypał tego dnia niemiłosiernie kompletnie się tym nie przejmowali. Tak samo jak Louisa nie obchodził jego wibrujący co jakiś czas telefon, który miał w swojej tylniej kieszeni. Po chwili poczuł na swoim tyłku dłoń Perrie, która jednym ruchem dłoni wyłączyła go i włożyła do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pociągnęła w stronę centrum miasta.

Wszystko było naprawdę ładne i o wiele ciekawsze niż w ich rodzinnym Reeverland. W prawdzie wszystkie sklepy z pamiątkami, które odwiedzali śmiejąc się z najprzeróżniejszych gadżetów jak drapaczki do pleców w kształcie sardynki lub przypinki z hasłem „Jedz ryby!” nie zdołały odciągnąć myśli Louisa od pewnego bruneta. Poprawiło to jego humor, jednak gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy nadal pojawiało się – jak cholernie chwytliwa piosenka, której nie jesteś w stanie wyrzucić z głowy choćbyś nie wiadomo jak bardzo próbował – imię Harrego. Szatyn zastanawiał się co Styles robi i dlaczego nie było go w szkole.

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać Perrie pociągnęła ich w stronę klubu, którego szyld jaśniał z każdym kolejnym krokiem, który stawiali na pokrytym coraz większą warstwą śniegu – chodniku.

\- To jutro? – Perrie spojrzała na niego przyglądając mu się badawczo.

\- Taa, balanga – mruknął. Blondynka rozpoznając słowo którego Zayn zawsze używał do nazywania imprez parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Urządźmy sobie własną – Louis miał ochotę zwymiotować – imprezę, jak dorośli ludzie – dokończyła Perrie na co chłopak ucałował jej zmarznięty policzek. Może nieco brakowało mu ciepła bijącego od ciała znajdującego się obok, postanowił, że od dzisiaj to żadne problem. Był w stanie to przeżyć, to nic takiego.

Wnętrze klubu powitało ich przyjemnym zapachem czegoś czego raczej nie spotyka się w tego typu miejscach. Zawsze jest to raczej mieszanka dymu i alkoholu. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegli, że na stolikach zamiast kufli ludzie mają fajki wodne. Louis uniósł brwi patrząc w kierunku zachwyconej tym widokiem Perrie. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem zdjęła szalik oraz kurtkę to samo robiąc z ubraniem Louisa. Podała wszystko ochroniarzowi, który zapewnie miał ich za dwójkę głupich dzieciaków, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Podał dziewczynie kod do ich szafki, w której zostawili swoje rzeczy i ruszyli w kierunku baru.

Zasiedli na wysokich krzesłach z zadowoleniem spostrzegając, że mimo wszystko podawali tam alkohol. Z uśmiechem na ustach blondynka zamówiła dla nich dwa drinki, które wyglądały na najbardziej wymyślne i pociągnęła go za rękę w kierunku jednego ze stolików.

Obserwując innych ludzi zauważyli, ze wystarczy włożyć końcówkę fajki do ust i zrobić wdech.

\- Jak z papierosem – zaśmiała się z radością Perrie, wdychając dym do płuc. Louis wziął z niej przykład i po chwili śmiali się na całego mając niezły ubaw z bulgocącej wody znajdującej się w fajce.

Wypili także drinki, które przyniesiono im do stolika co jakiś czas biorąc kolejne „buchy”. Kiedy leżeli na jednej z sof, które znajdowały się wokół stolika zastanawiali się nad najbardziej bolesną śmiercią Nadine oraz Emmy. Chociaż mogło się to wydawać dziecinne oni nie zwracali na to uwagi. Zaśmiewali się do łez kiedy Perrie udawała Zayna krzyczącego „balanga” oraz Harrego, który przybiega z ratunkiem biednej Nadine kiedy już z nią skończą.

Louis chociaż przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, ze jego serce wręcz rwało się do chłopaka i ani myślało dać mu choćby chwilę wytchnienia. Ciągle podświadomie myślał o pięknie zakręconych i miękkich lokach oraz uczuciu tych gorących warg na swoich. Nawet nie próbował przypominać sobie ich wspólnej nocy, ponieważ czuł, że mógłby się rozpłakać, a wtedy na pewno wygadałby się Perrie. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Harry czuł się tak samo jak on.

 

Absolutnie nie można było mówić o tym, że byli pijani, ponieważ jeden drink oraz kilak pociągnięć z fajki wodnej sprawiło jedynie, że czuli przyjemne rozluźnienie. Przez resztę godzin pili jedynie lemoniadę, tak aby móc wrócić do domu samochodem Perrie. Louis był zrozpaczony i nienawidził swojego życia, jednak nie był samobójcą. Prędzej naprawdę wykrzyczałby Harremu, że go kocha niż dałby cholerną satysfakcję Nadine, że usunął się z jej powodu i tera może ona zająć jego miejsce.

Na zegarku znajdującym się na nadgarstku Perrie dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Mknęli Praie pustą autostradą wydzierając się w niebogłosy do piosenki Beyonce „Single Ladies”. Kiedy tak przemierzali kolejne kilometry dostrzegając, że są coraz bliżej Reeverland zauważyli, że coś wielkiego biegnie bokiem lasu. Niby blisko, jednak wystarczająco daleko, aby nie mogli go zauważyć.

\- Kurwa mać, co się dzieje? – mruknęła rozzłoszczona Perrie przyśpieszając. „Coś” co jeszcze chwilę temu gnało między drzewami zwyczajnie zniknęło. – Może to jeszcze ten cholerny drink, lepiej zwolnię. – Louis pokiwał głową uparcie wpatrując się w ścianę lasu.

W momencie kiedy pierwsze zabudowania miasta zaczęły pojawiać się na ich horyzoncie, a strach zaczął wyparowywać z ich ciał – ponownie zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Zwariowaliśmy! Mówię ci Louis, poskradaliśmy zmysły z miłoooooości! – wrzasnęła Perrie wjeżdżając w uliczkę na której mieszkał Louis.

Wreszcie po około pięciu minutach chichotania i ściskania się Perrie w końcu wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała spod domu szatyna ten ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Spiął się kiedy z lewej strony usłyszał dziwny szelest. Odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, jednak nic – oprócz pozbawionych życia rabatek mamy – tam nie było. Wzruszył ramionami i dosłownie na palcach ruszył w kierunku kuchni, aby napić się trochę wody, ponieważ umierał z pragnienia.

Kiedy sięgał po szklankę znajdującą się w szafce nad oknem prawie strącił kilka stojących najbliżej krawędzi.

\- Nie, kurwa – powiedział głośniej niż tego chciał i momentalnie przymknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył on znowu tam był.

Wielki, wyglądający jak jakaś legendarna istota, która jakimś cudem znalazła się w świecie Louisa. Jego ciemnobrązowe futro powiewało lekko na wietrze, a zielone ślepia patrzyły wprost na Louisa. Drań, zmienił się w wilka. Wściekły Louis zacisnął dłonie i od razu pomyślał o oknie w swoim pokoju. Odkąd pamiętał jakimś cudem Harremu zawsze udawało dostać się do jego pokoju, nocą kiedy wszyscy już spali. Chociaż okno było zamknięte. Postanowił jak najszybciej udać się tam i zastawić okno szafą. Cholerny drań, nie wejdzie tutaj niech spada do swojej Nadine i ją straszy po nocach. Kiedy ponownie zerknął przez okno ze zgrozą spostrzegł, że Harry zniknął.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – warknął pod nosem dając sobie spokój z piciem wody. Zaciskając pięści – tak, kciuk na zewnątrz tak jak uczył go tata – zaczął wspinać się po schodach, próbując nie narobić hałasu. Wiedział, ze Harry i tak go słyszy. Każde jego przekleństwo, miał perfekcyjny słuch i żaden mur nie stanowił dla niego przeszkody.

Znajdując się już w połowie drogi przeklną raz jeszcze. To on za nimi biegł, pieprzony Styles. Śledził ich, kto wie czy nie był z nimi w Melendtown? Miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak powstrzymał się ponieważ z całą pewnością cała jego rodzina rozniosłaby go, gdyby ich obudził.

Powolnym ruchem sięgnął za klamkę swoich drzwi i delikatnie je uchylił. Uśmiechnął się kiedy nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ostrożnie zajrzał do pokoju, jednak jakimś cudem był pusty. Może Harry zrezygnował słysząc w jakim stanie był Louis? I bardzo dobrze, bo jeżeli go zobaczy to nie ręczy za ciebie.

Sunąc stopami odzianymi w ciepłe skarpetki wszedł do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po pokoju, jednak nic nie wydało mu się podejrzane. Odetchnął z ulgą i zapalił małą lampkę stojącą przy jego małym łóżku. Pieprzony Styles nawet to miał do niego lepsze. Jego złość osiągnęła tego dnia chyba jakieś apogeum i pomyśleć, że miał okazję rozszarpać Nadine i jej nie wykorzystał. Trudno, nie będzie sobie niepotrzebnie brudził rąk.

Zaczął ściągać z siebie spodnie oraz koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. Wszystko jak zwykle znalazło swoje miejsce na kalpie kosza na pranie. Przynajmniej szanował swojej matki i nie miał w pokoju takie syfu jak Harry.

Dlaczego do cholery nadal o nim myślał? Wydawało mu się, że skoro jest na niego tak wściekły jego mózg przestanie go w końcu katować jego cholerną osobą. Nic z tego. Znajdując się pod wręcz gorącym strumieniem prysznica oparł głowę o zimne kafelki i oddychając głośno łzy same wypłynęły z jego oczu mieszając się z wodą. Tak bardzo nie chciał, a jednocześnie nie pragnął niczego innego tak bardzo jak obecności chłopaka o gęstych, czekoladowych lokach. Zawsze zjawiał się w jego pokoju nieproszony, ale teraz kiedy Louis faktycznie go potrzebował – jak na złość go nie było.

Otarł ostatnie łzy z twarzy i osuszając swoje ciało puchatym ręcznikiem spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Worki pod oczami, roztrzepane włosy i cholernie smutne oczy. Oto co miłość robi z ludźmi. I jeszcze ta poharatana dłoń. Założył na siebie bokserki leżące na półce w pobliżu umywali i przetarł twarz zdrową ręką. Sięgnął także po białą koszulkę i świeży bandaż. Kopniakiem zamknął drzwi łazienki z której wyszedł i usiadł na łóżku. Zdjął stary opatrunek, który zastąpił nowym i poprawił przekrzywioną poduszkę. Wyglądała na dziwnie wyświechtaną i za żadne skarby nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć czy ścielił dzisiaj swoje łóżku. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że tak, ale nie dałby sobie ręki uciąć. Wszystko wyglądało jakby ktoś na nim leżał, jednak Louis wzruszył jedynie ramionami dochodząc do wniosku, że to zapewne sprawka Pheobe albo którejś z reszty jego sióstr.

Ułożył się wygodnie w łóżku wzdychając. Na szczęście jutro sobota czyli brak szkoły, ale kurwa o wiele bardziej wolałby ślęczeć tam choćby cały dzień niż zmierzyć się z urodzinami Harrego.

To już dzisiaj, przecież jest około czwartej nad ranem.

Mimowolnie jego ciało wzdrygnęło się na myśl, że Harry jest właśnie u Nadine i świętują razem. Jego oczy załzawiły się lekko, jednak postanowił, ze będzie silny. Mogą sobie nawet obciągać – to znaczy robić cokolwiek co chcą – a jego w ogóle to nie obchodziło.

Kiedy jego serce przestało galopować, oddech zaczął się uspokajać usłyszał dziwny stukot. Coś jakby pod łóżkiem, ale kurwa –

Znieruchomiał kiedy jego niebieskie tęczówki jakimś cudem spotkały te zielone należące do Harrego. Wypełnione czymś czego nie potrafił lub zwyczajnie nie chciał zdefiniować. Otwierał już usta oraz podniósł swoje dłonie, żeby zepchnąć z siebie Harrego kiedy nagle jego gorące wargi znalazły się na tych jego.

Boże, miał ochotę błagać chłopaka, żeby ten całował go już do końca życia, ponieważ on nie przeżyłby ani sekundy dłużej gdyby nie poczuł tych niebiańskich warg na swoich. To było jak oddychanie, zaspokajanie pragnienia, ale kiedyś już o tym wspominał. Absolutnie kochał to wszystko, dlatego oddawał pocałunek nie zwracając uwagi na swoją wściekłość, która wrzała w nim sprawiając, ze jego wargi atakowały te należące do kędzierzawego coraz brutalniej.

\- Spokojnie, słoneczko… jestem tutaj – mruknął Harry swoim głębokim głosem na co Louis sapnął mocniej wbijając się w jego usta. Zarzucił swoje ramiona na jego szyję przyciskając go do siebie. Harry przeniósł swoje dłonie na jego uda oplatają nimi swoją talię.

\- Zabiję cię, przysięgam – odezwał się Louis kiedy brunet przeniósł swoje pocałunki na jego szyję – nie żartuję. – Harry rozumiejąc to jako prośbę zaczął poruszać sowimi biodrami naprzeciwko tych Louisa. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na mniejszego kiedy ten położył swoje dłonie na jego torsie i odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Co kurwa? To ja się pytam co się stało? – głos Louisa był tylko trochę głośniejszy niż szept, nie miał zamiaru budzić sióstr ze względu na Harrego – jak możesz być tak podły i jej to robić, co?

Harry oderwał się od niego spoglądając zdziwionym spojrzeniem na jego autentycznie wściekłą twarz.

\- O czym tu mówisz, Lou?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jak możesz ty durniu! – krzyknął szeptem. Ponawiając próbę zrzucenia z siebie Stylesa. Harry kilkukrotnie mrugnął oczami w końcu schodząc z jego bioder.

\- Ale co?

\- Przychodzisz tutaj i mnie całujesz, co na to Nadine? – zapytał chociaż naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć odpowiedzi Harrego. Niech jak najszybciej znika z jego życia. Przymyka powieki kiedy słyszy jego lekko zburzony i niedowierzający głos.

\- Nadine? Co ma Nadine do tego kogo całuję?

\- No nie wiem… - urwał ciskając w jego stronę piorunującym spojrzeniem – może to, że jest twoją bratnią duszą – powiedział odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna.

Pisnął kiedy Harry ponownie chwycił za jego talię i przycisnął swoje miękkie wargi do tych jego. Całował go namiętnie sprawiając, że dłonie Louisa które jeszcze chwilę temu chciały go odepchnąć zaczęły ciągnąć za jego koszulkę przysuwając go bliżej potrzebującego ciała Louisa. Po chwili kiedy usta Harrego oderwały się od szatyna, chłopak chwycił jego zarumienioną twarz w swoje dłonie badawczo się jej przyglądając.

\- Jezus Maria, ty naprawdę tak myślisz – wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem, a jego głos przepełniony był niewyjaśnionym dla Louisa bólem – kochanie, mnie i Nadine absolutnie nic nie łączy – Harry cmoknął jego usta, aby później przytulić jego drobniejsze ciało do swojego torsu.

\- Co?

\- Nic, słyszysz? – zapytał patrząc prosto w niebieskie tęczówki niższego chłopaka. Louis kiwnął niemrawo głową. Nie wierzył mu – kochanie?

\- Harry… - próbował się od niego odsunąć, jednak Harry jedynie mocniej objął jego ciało.

\- Nie. Wysłuchasz mnie – powiedział to tonem, na którego brzmienie ciało Louisa całkowicie poddało się dłoniom Harrego. Brunet usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko chłopaka chwytając jego ręce w swoje i biorąc głęboki wdech zaczął pocierać swoimi kciukami po knykciach Louisa – Nic nie łączy mnie z Nadine. Myślałem tak, przez chwilę, ale to się ponoć zdarza. Wiesz, znalezienie bratniej duszy wcale nie jest takie proste jakby się to mogło wydawać. Czujesz miliony zapachów, wszystko ci się miesza  im bliżej swoich urodzin jesteś. Wyostrzone zmysły tylko to potęgują, ale jeżeli masz tego kogoś blisko siebie przez większość czasu, zwyczajnie wiesz. Tylko, że nachodząc cię wątpliwości, a co jeżeli to tylko przyzwyczajenie? Co jeśli nagle coś trzaśnie cię jak grom z jasnego nieba, a ty nie będziesz w stanie znieść myśli, że skrzywdzisz tego kogoś, rozumiesz, Louis? – szatyn kiwnął głową wpatrując się w zielone, przepełnione mieszanką przeróżnych emocji oczy Harrego.

\- Czułem to wszystko. Bałem się, że cię skrzywdzę, że będziesz cierpiał tak samo jak Zayn. Rozumiałem co próbowałeś robić, ograniczałeś nasze kontakty, żeby nie cierpieć, ale ja tak bardzo cię potrzebowałem, wtedy byłe po prostu pewien, że to ty. Po naszej wspólnej nocy dosłownie wariowałem, myślałem że za chwilę zmienię się w wilka i cię pożrę, tak bardzo chciałem mieć się jak najbliżej siebie – nabrał powietrza i kontynuował dalej – ale zacząłeś się odsuwać. Tworzyć dystans, który pozwolił nabrać mi oddechu. Wtedy się pojawiła. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że jestem skończony. Co jeżeli to ona, a ja dopiero co uprawiałem z tobą seks? Co jeżeli cię skrzywdziłem? Obwiniałem się tak bardzo, że przestałem nad sobą panować. Wtedy na sali… nikomu nie pozwalałem choćby cię dotknąć. Poczucie winy i to co do ciebie czułem… matko myślałem, że wybuchnę. Przez cały tydzień byłeś taki słodki i miły, a ona przez cały czas gdzieś tam była. Tak okropnie się bałem, że wczoraj kiedy ty postanowiłeś urządzić sobie pijacki wypad z Perrie, o którym za chwilę porozmawiamy – mocniej ścisnął dłonie Louisa, którego jednym ruchem była unosząca się klatka piersiowa i mruganie powiekami.

\- Zmieniłem się w wilka i chyba przebiegłem przez całą długość Alaski próbując zrozumieć co się ze mną dzieje. Tłumaczyli mi, że pojawią się wątpliwości, ale ja przez całe swoje życie ich nie miałem. Wiedziałem, ze to będziesz ty. Wystraszyłem się kiedy Zayn wybrał Emmę, to oznaczało, że wybór swojego Wybrańca nie jest tak oczywisty. Ale kiedy wróciłem do Reeverland i poszedłem do szkoły, a tam dowiedziałem się, że cię nie ma – ześwirowałem. Przybiegłem tutaj i leżąc w twoim łóżku zalewałem się łzami, bałem się że coś ci się stało. Dopiero po godzinie przyszła Pheobe i powiedziała, że wyczuwa twój zapach poza granicami miasta.

Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl o siostrze, była taka mądra. Harry także się uśmiechnął, ponownie się odzywając:

\- Znowu się zmieniłem i kiedy tak biegłem zrozumiałem coś, to ty. To zawsze byłeś ty. Kiedy w końcu was znalazłem w pierwszej chwili chciałem cię rozszarpać za to, że tak świetnie się bawisz podczas gdy ja umieram z miłości do ciebie, ale powstrzymałem się. I kiedy wracaliście, a Perrie krzyknęła coś w rodzaju, ze „poskradaliście zmysły z miłości” już wiedziałem. Ty też mnie kochasz – jego głos był przepełniony wiarą w te słowa. Gdyby Louis rzeczywiście nie był w nim zakochany pewnie właśnie w tym momencie by to zrobił.

Dopiero po chwili w pełni zrozumiał cały sens słów Harrego. Wytrzeszczył oczy szukając jakiejkolwiek oznaki tego, ze chłopak żartuje, jednak na jego twarzy była jedynie czułość i miłość, którą czuł całym sobą.

Harry go kochał, przez ten cały czas kiedy Louis myślał, że oszaleje – Harry go kochał.

Jedynym co wydawało się mieć dla szatyna sens było pocałowanie tych uwielbianych przez niego warg Harrego. I zrobił to, aby chwilę później wymamrotać ciche:

\- Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, Louis.

Ich oddechy mieszały się tworząc jeden kiedy Harry ponownie przywarł od twarzy Louisa swoim czołem opierając je o te należące do niższego chłopaka. Ich ciała wręcz drżały w kontakcie na wzajemny dotyk, Harry czuł że jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie. Musiał _coś_ zrobić.

\- Pozwolisz? – wskazał głową w kierunku szyi Louisa, na co ten spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. – Muszę cię ugryźć.

\- Och – urwał wpatrując się w ostre jak brzytwa zęby Harrego, które zobaczył między rozchylonymi wargami Harrego – to będzie bolało?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, będzie bardzo przyjemne – zamruczał sunąc nosem po szczęcie Louisa. Czuł jego szybko bijące serce oraz szum krwi w tętnicy, do której przykładał swoje wygłodniałe usta. Kiedy wcześniej mówił szatynowi o tym, że miał ochotę go pożreć planował ugryzienie go już wtedy kiedy uprawiali seks, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się nad sobą zapanować. Musiał odmówić Louisowi kiedy ten chciał sprawić mu przyjemność swoimi ustami, gdyby to zrobił… och Harry z całą pewnością by go zasmakował. Nie chciał, jednak robić niczego wbrew szatynowi wolał poczekać i w pełni zrozumieć swoje uczucie, którym go darzył. Teraz kiedy Louis wpatrywał się niego pełnym zaufania spojrzeniem Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Wysunął kły i z ekscytacją wbił się nimi przecinając cienką skórę Louisa pokrywającą jego szyję. Wbrew wszystkiemu czego spodziewał się Louis nie poczuł ukłucia żadnego bólu, nawet troszeczkę.

Zalała go jedynie fala przyjemności o stokroć większa niż ta kiedy przeżywał swój orgazm dzięki ustom Harrego. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu co ten chłopak potrafił zrobić ze swoimi ustami. Jęknął gardłowo chwytając za loki Harrego, który przykrył jego ciało własnym nadal mając swoje kły w jego ciele.

Wszystko jakby przestało mieć znaczenie, był tylko Harry i jednym co Louis czuł to bezgraniczna miłość do tego zielonookiego chłopaka, który doprowadzał go – dosłownie – do szaleństwa. W chwili kiedy do zębów dołączył język Harrego szatyn poczuł jak wszystko co kiedykolwiek trzymało go przy życiu przestaje być istotne i był jedynie Harry. Miłość do niego i chęć dania mu wszystkiego co posiada, czyli siebie. Mieli tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Nagle jedynym powodem jego życia stał się ten kędzierzawy dwudziestoletni już chłopak, który patrzył na niego swoimi zielonymi, żywymi jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd – oczami.

I Louis był tam dla niego. Zawsze. Dając się nawet pogryźć i pozwalałby mu to robić codziennie, każdego dnia jeżeli miałoby go to uszczęśliwić. Chciał go mieć przy sobie już zawsze, nigdy nie wypuszczać ze swoich ramion.

Po chwili usta Harrego oderwały się od rany Louisa, a w jej miejscu pojawiła się nowa warstwa skóry momentalnie zabliźniając to miejsce. Szatyn przyłożył swoją dłoń w to miejsce patrząc na Stylesa.

\- Co ty mi zrobiłeś?

\- Sprawiłem, że już nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz. Zostaniemy razem już na zawsze.

\- Matko, brzmisz jak jakiś szaleniec.

\- To dobrze, ponieważ całkowicie oszalałem z miłości do ciebie.

___

To działo się wtedy i będzie działo w każdym momencie naszego życia. Zawsze tam gdzie będzie istniała miłość. Będą miały miejsce rzeczy, w które nie potrafimy wierzyć, Dopiero kiedy przeżyjemy je na własnej skórze jesteśmy w stanie uznać je za prawdziwe. Bo kto uwierzyłby w wilkołaki oraz to, ze dwójka ludzi może kochać się tak bardzo jak oni? Dopiero kiedy przeżyjecie to na własnej skórze – zrozumiecie, co oznacza wieczność dla kogoś kto kocha.

Nawet jeden dzień z osobą która nas kocha jest wiecznością. Każdy uściska dłoni albo pocałunek. Spojrzenie w oczy. Wszystko trwa wiecznie, w naszych sercach, wyryte gdzie na ławce w parku albo na kartach starej książki.

Zapewnienia miłości, przysięgi i obietnice.

Zawsze będziemy istnieć. Choćby każdy zapomniał – będziemy.

Nie znikniecie dopóki ktoś będzie was kochał.

**Author's Note:**

> JEDEN DZIEŃ PRACY KOCHANI!! Zajęło mi to jeden dzień... nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać.
> 
> Chyba się posikam. Przeczytam to za kilka miesięcy i będę skakać w powietrze, że to aż 16k słów!!!


End file.
